On The Run
by CandyHearts22
Summary: What happens when Elizabeth Webber finds herself caught up in Anthony Zacchara's scheme to bust his son, Johnny, out of Pentonville Prison? She finds herself living life on the run and facing danger with Johnny and Anthony by her side.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

This is my first story and I really hope you all enjoy it. In my story, Jake didn't die, Liz never had an affair with Nik or got back with Lucky and Johnny never slept with Carly. Things I desperately wish had not happened on the show so I'm throwing them out. I'm a huge Liason fan but I've had Johnny and Liz in my head since I read a couple of fics about the two. I had to attempt their story. I'm really nervous to be posting it. So, please feel free to let me know what you think in a review. Also, please forgive any errors that you might come across. I'm still learning my way around FFN and I've ran this story through spell/grammar check so many times but I'm human. :)

Disclaimer: All characters belong to ABC and General Hospital. I just want to play with them.

Chapter 1

"Unbelievable," Elizabeth growled as she kicked her tire; thunder rumbled around her. After pulling a late shift as a private nurse to an elderly patient in Crimson Point, all Elizabeth wanted to do was go home, see her boys and indulge in a hot bubble bath. Now, as she stared at her flat tire, she found herself in the middle of nowhere thanks to the detour that she had to take on her way home. There had been an accident and the officer had assured her this road would lead her straight into Port Charles. Sighing and biting her lip, Elizabeth looked around as lightning flashed through the darkening sky. Deciding to wait out the storm in her car and call for help, she made her way around to the driver's side. Reaching for the handle, she lifted and it snapped back into place.

"No, no, no," she cried as she frantically pulled at the door's handle, hoping that it was just stuck and not locked.

She had somehow managed to lock her door and her keys were inside. Elizabeth patted her scrub pockets. Finding her stethoscope and cell phone, she sent up a quick thank you and pulled out the phone to make a call for help. As she slid her finger across the screen to unlock her phone and dial her Gram's number, she turned to take in her surroundings once again. Shrubbery and trees surrounded her. ___I really am in the middle of bum-fuck nowhere, she thought._ Elizabeth looked at her phone as she waited and noticed that she didn't have any cell reception.

"Oh that's just fantastic," she snarled.

Stuffing her phone back into her pocket, Elizabeth decided that she had to find a shelter to wait out the storm. Looking toward her left and then to the right she noticed something that resembled a pathway through the bushes. Biting her lip and hoping that it was part of a nature trail that eventually led to a campsite; she began walking.

Forty-five minutes later, shivering and soaking wet, Elizabeth stumbled upon the backside of a country cabin. The rain started coming down hard and she could barely see in front of her, so she ran. Sighing out a breath of relief as she spotted the covered porch, she made her way up the steps. Shaking her hands free of the rain, she reached up and twisted her ponytail wringing out the excess water. Clearing her face as she walked toward the cabin's door she raised her hand and knocked. After a few seconds of waiting, she began pounding her fists harder in case the residents could not hear her over the storm.

"Hello… is anyone home?"

Not getting an answer, she reached for the doorknob and found that it wasn't locked. Slowly opening the door, Elizabeth stepped forward through the entryway. Lightening flashed illuminating the room before her and she saw a living room with a staircase leading to the second landing. Figuring that the place was empty, she walked into the room and shut the door behind her. As she took a step forward to search for a phone, she heard a click and felt the cold metal of a gun pressed against her temple. Elizabeth froze.

"Hands up where I can see them sweetheart," a man said from Elizabeth's right.

Swallowing thickly, she did as the man instructed. When both of her hands were within his sight he asked, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Elizabeth took a breath and said, "My name's Elizabeth Webber and my car broke down on the highway coming back from Crimson Point. I was looking for shelter to wait out the storm. Look, I'm sorry. I knocked and no one answered so I thought the cabin was empty and I came inside."

The man pushed the barrel into Elizabeth's temple and said, "Webber? Your last name is Webber?"

Elizabeth nodded her head and said, "Yes."

The man, noticing her scrubs, asked, "You a nurse from Port Charles?"

Elizabeth, confused about how he would even know that about her, nodded once again and felt the barrel of the gun lower from her head.

"Well it's about fucking time Heather sent someone out here to take a look at the old man. He's been in and out for days now. I called her weeks ago when the old bastard started to get sick and left messages. So who are you, her daughter?"

Elizabeth's eyes widened at the question. ___Was he talking about Heather Webber? What have I stumbled into out here? Who is the "old man" that he's talking about? Oh no! What if it's Luke again?_

With her thoughts spinning, she lowered her arms and turned toward the man. Elizabeth's fear kicked up a notch as she took in the sight of the shirtless man standing before her. He was outlined in tattoos, with most of them depicting their coordinating skeletal bones, causing the image of Manny Ruiz to push itself front and center in her thoughts. Knowing that she had to be careful and find a way out of here because she didn't wish to go a round with another tatted up homicidal maniac, Elizabeth smiled slightly and said, "Just so we're clear, we are talking about Heather Webber right?"

The man grunted, "Yeah. I thought she would be out here herself but I haven't heard from her in weeks. She said that if she couldn't make it that she would send someone she trusted. Well, are you her daughter or something?"

Elizabeth's mind rebelled at the idea of being Heather's daughter. Instead of cringing at the thought, she simply lied and said, "Yeah. I'm her daughter. She...uh…sent me out here but didn't tell me why; only that I would find out when I arrived. Who are you?"

The man lifted his head in introduction and said, "Bones."

Elizabeth smirked and said, "Alright Bones, where's my patient and what exactly is wrong with him?"

Elizabeth followed Bones down to the basement. When they reached the door, she watched as he unlocked several locks with different keys. Elizabeth nervously bit her lip and prayed that she would get herself out of this mess and that whoever was on the other side wasn't someone she needed to fear. God she was having a shitty day and she really hoped that it wasn't about to get worse.

As the door swung open, Bones grabbed Elizabeth by the elbow and pushed her into the room. Elizabeth noticed two things as she quickly looked around in the dim light. One, someone was huddling underneath blankets in the bed against the wall. Two, this room was definitely someone's prison. Bones followed her inside and slammed the door behind them. Taking up a guarded stance and cocking the safety off his gun, he aimed it toward the bed.

"Old Man, look who's got a visitor. Heather decided to save your sorry ass after all."

Elizabeth watched as the figure stirred beneath the blankets at the man's words. She saw Bones motioning her forward and she gave him a glare. Slowly she walked toward the bed. When she got close enough, she reached out her hand to pull back the blankets. Her fingers trembling as she grasped the thin material. Taking a deep breath, she quickly pulled it back and all the air left her lungs in one whoosh. ___"Elizabeth Imogene Webber, you have the worst fucking luck," she berated herself. _

She had a right to fear the man before her because the one and only and supposedly dead, Anthony Zacchara stared back at her in surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Johnny Zacchara stared at the ceiling above his bunk. It was the same shit but a different day inside Pentonville Prison. After being sentenced for killing his father Anthony, he had made peace with the rest of his life being spent behind bars. However, he wasn't prepared for the mind numbing boredom that would become his life. Sure, he had to watch his back and fight now and then but most of the time he kept to himself on the top bunk in his cell. Johnny spent his days playing cards with his cell mate or thinking and plotting on what he'd do if he ever got out.

Hearing the bunk below him squeak as his cellmate rolled over, Johnny closed his eyes. Aidan DeVane was a quiet man and kept to himself. He was doing time for kidnapping Kendal Slater and attempting to murder her husband Zach Slater, back in Pine Valley, Pennsylvania. Aidan had admitted guilt to both charges to Johnny one day along with the fact that the British man had acted as a spy as well. Aidan wished that he had never crossed paths with the beautiful Kendal Slater. He had known that she was trouble from first sight but they had become friends and eventually more. Aidan had admitted that he would have eventually settled down and given up his life of adventure for the woman. Instead their relationship had gone sour and he had lost his mind and taken her. His past didn't matter to Johnny. All Johnny really cared about was that Aidan kept to himself and didn't make trouble for either one of them. Keeping your head down and avoiding trouble made life on the inside a lot easier. Johnny was fortunate enough to share a cell with someone who felt the same way. Once, Johnny had asked the British man if he was any relation to the Port Charles police commissioner, Anna DeVane. Aidan had smirked and said, "In another life time maybe." Johnny had assumed that meant yes and dropped the subject.

Opening his eyes, he wished for the thousandth time that he had actually killed the miserable bastard that had given him life. He and his father had a complex relationship with hate and love warring between them constantly. There were days when he missed his Pops and then there were days when he wished that he had killed and tortured the old man just because he was in this hell hole and was going to spend the rest of his life here for doing so. Thinking back on the day that he had found his father, he crossed his arms behind his head.

"___Ethan, man, I don't know where you are but I could use your help right now. You and Krissy need to get back here now! I'm not kidding. I've got trouble brewing with Sonny. Call me as soon as you get this message."_

Shoving his phone into his pocket, he entered his penthouse. Seeing his father lying on the floor beside the piano with two shots to the chest and blood everywhere, he rushed over to the old man. Shocked with the loss of his father, Johnny picked his father up in his arms and cried out.

"Pops…no…no…it wasn't supposed to be this way. You're all I have left."

Johnny looked down and he saw his gun lying beside the pool of blood. Stunned, Johnny placed his father down gently and picked the gun up. Staring down at his father, he closed his eyes. Only three people knew the combination to his gun safe, him, his father and Ethan. Johnny quickly looked around the room for anything that could help him figure out what had happened. That was when the PCPD kicked his door down at that exact moment.

Dante Falconari shouted from the entrance with his gun pointing at Johnny. "Drop the weapon and put your hands in the air."

As Johnny dropped the gun, John McBain walked over, pulled him up, and cuffed him. Reading Johnny his rights as he hauled him out of his penthouse, McBain led him to the elevator. Caught with a smoking gun and kneeling over the corpse of his dead father, Johnny had never stood a chance. A few weeks later he was sentenced to twenty years without parole for killing his father.

That had been a little over a month ago. Johnny had gone from having everything to nothing in a short amount of time. The worst part was not knowing who had actually killed his father and why. He had his suspicions of course and all roads lead to Sonny Corinthos. That bastard had to have been pissed because of his involvement with Kate /Connie, her name depending on her alternate personality for the day. Johnny had waited for the chance to get even with Sonny for the death of his sister Claudia. So when Sonny's girlfriend had come on to him one night at Jake's, he jumped at the opportunity to stick it to the mob boss. Sonny lived by the rule, "You take from me; I take from you." The only thing that Johnny hadn't counted on was Sonny reacting the way he did to his affair with the woman. Well, that and the fact of how bat shit crazy Connie really was. Johnny had found himself screwed in more ways than one after his time with Connie/Kate. Kate, her alter, had threatened to charge him with rape and Sonny had gone ballistic hiring goons to beat him. When that didn't satisfy the mob boss he had set Johnny's warehouse on fire. That's what he had been dealing with when he had called Ethan before he found his father.

Thinking once again on how perfectly it all went down, he scowled. Sonny had to have planned it out meticulously in order for Johnny to have been caught standing over his father's dead body. Flawless planning and follow through wasn't really something that Sonny was known for, especially without Jason Morgan, his enforcer to carry out the orders. Sonny and Jason seemed to operate on blind luck and Jason's skill with a gun in Johnny's opinion. To say that he was pissed that Sonny had taken him down, would be an understatement.

Sonny was still fucking living and his father wasn't; and add to the fact that Sonny, the rat bastard, was still free while he was in prison, Johnny was going to make sure that the man was going to pay if he ever got out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All characters belong to ABC and General Hospital. I just want to play with them. :)

Elizabeth and Anthony stared at one another in shock for a minute before Bones said, "Well what's wrong with him?"

Elizabeth blinked and cleared her throat, "I…uh…need to examine him to know for sure."

Taking out her stethoscope, she placed it around her neck. Seeing Elizabeth do this, Bones said, "Okay, I'll be outside the door. Yell if you need anything or if he gets crazy. Oh yeah, Old Man, if you so much as breathe on her wrong, I'm going to come in here and take pleasure in finally killing your troublesome ass. To hell with what Heather threatens to do to me."

Just as Elizabeth was about to speak up and beg Bones not to leave her alone with Anthony he swiftly turned and slammed the door behind him.

Anthony grinned at Elizabeth and said, "Well, well, well. If it isn't the beautiful nurse Webber here to bring me back to health. Tell me something darlin', does Morgan know you're working for the woman who switched his fair Samantha's live baby for a dead one? My how things have changed since we last met all those years ago at Windemere. He was willing to die for YOU then."

Anthony cackled at Elizabeth's expression and said, "Aww…Love, it's such a fickle bastard ain't it?"

Elizabeth stood up to her full height and said, "You're the only bastard I see here. Just so you know, I'm not working for Heather. It just happened that I had the miserable luck of my car breaking down and stumbling upon this mess and Jason…Jason's dead. So just shut up or tell me what in the hell is going on before Bones comes back."

Anthony stared at Elizabeth and narrowed his eyes. "Hmm…you're a feisty one. Are you telling me the truth? Morgan is dead?"

Elizabeth blinked rapidly and nodded. "Yes he…he…died two months ago. Cesar Faison shot him and dumped his…his body into the harbor. Now start talking. Everyone thinks you're dead and Johnny went to jail for your murder."

At the last statement, Anthony sat up and said, "What? John's in prison?"

Elizabeth nodded once again. "According to what I remember reading, he got twenty years for killing you and was to serve time in Pentonville." She watched as the light seemed to dim in his eyes at the news of his son being imprisoned.

Shaking his head, he looked up at Elizabeth then with renewed strength and said, "Look sweetheart, we have to get out of here. I have to save John. I didn't build my empire just for my heir to go to prison and that Spencer brat to run it."

Elizabeth shook her head and said, "No. Not until you tell me how you ended up here and why Bones thinks you're sick. You seem perfectly fine to me, at least physically. Mentally, well that's another story."

Anthony rolled his eyes at her. "Listen Cookie, I don't know how I got here. The last thing I remember is having it out with that crazy broad Heather in John's penthouse about her son Steven facing charges and her needing the name of a good forger. I took the meds for my ticker and went to bed that night and next thing I know, I'm waking up here and she tells me that I'm her prisoner and that I'm going to pay for sending her precious son Steven Lars to prison. As for me being sick, let's just say I might have faked being near death's door hoping to get her here. When I get my hands on that crazy bitch, she's going to pay for crossing Anthony Zacchara."

Elizabeth sat down on the bed beside Antony and put her head in her hands. She was screwed. How did she manage to get herself into these situations? Her brother was indeed in prison for murder and Heather Webber had been locked up in a mental health facility for the criminally insane last month for being involved in Sam's baby switch. Johnny was in prison for a crime he didn't commit and now here she was actually considering to attempt to help a man, who had once threatened her life, escape from a gun wielding, tatted up giant named Bones.

Sighing, she looked over to Anthony and found him staring at her. "Look Heather's locked up in Ferncliff and she's not leaving anytime soon so even if I do manage to get you out of here, my car has a flat and my keys are locked inside. We're in the middle of nowhere and when I say nowhere, I mean nowhere and without cell service. You think you can change a tire because I don't have a clue about how to do it."

Anthony smirked at Elizabeth and said, "Sweetheart, you help get me out of here and I'll get us home."

Elizabeth looked at Anthony and said, "First, I want a deal. No matter what happens, after this, you leave me and my boys alone."

Anthony smiled wickedly at Elizabeth and stuck out his hand, "Deal sweetheart."

"This way!" Elizabeth yelled back to Anthony as they made their way down the path toward Elizabeth's car. Rapid gunfire sounded behind them once again. Anthony felt a bullet whiz by him as he followed the nurse in front of him. Thankfully, the rain had stopped and the clouds weren't covering their only source of light, a full moon. Apparently, there had been another guard upstairs that neither Anthony nor Elizabeth knew about. Once they had successfully knocked out Bones, the two of them bound him and had taken his gun and fled out of the house rather noisily arguing over who would carry the gun. Minutes later, they found out a second guard had been on their trail when a hail of shots rang out behind them. Panicking, Elizabeth ran for her life. At this point, she didn't care if Anthony was behind her or not. She had to get the hell out of there in one piece. She just hoped the old bastard kept the pace because she wasn't about to stop and pick his miserable ass up. She had to stay safe for Cam and Jake.

"Thank You Lord," she shouted as she saw her car ahead beneath the light of the moon.

Anthony fired off a shot behind him as they came upon her car. He was winded and wasn't sure how much further he could have run. Looking over his shoulder once more, he missed Elizabeth suddenly stopping as he crashed into her.

Elizabeth stumbled forward a bit as Anthony slammed into her as she stopped and stared at the sight of her fully inflated tire. Someone had fixed it while she had been gone. "Thank Heaven for good Samaritans," she said. They just might get out of this alive after all. She turned to tell Anthony the good news when shots rang out and the old man went down. Elizabeth dropped beside him covering her head.

Anthony thrust the gun into her hands all the while saying, "I'm…I'm fine. Just shoot the bastard before he takes us out."

Breathing heavily he grabbed his side and slumped back against the side of the car as Elizabeth took the gun into her hands. Their assailant came through the bushes as she looked up. Elizabeth fired. She and Anthony watched as the man fell before them. Hands shaking, she ran toward the other man and grabbed his gun. Finding the safety, she clicked it on and tucked it into the waistband of her scrubs as she had watched Jason do many times over the years. She kneeled down and checked the man's pulse. Elizabeth winced. He was dead.

Panting, Anthony called out, "If he's dead, get over here and help me up. We still have to get out of here before the other one catches up."

Elizabeth looked down at the man one more time before getting up to make her way over to Anthony. At the sight of pain upon his face, she went into nurse mode and asked, "Where were you hit?" He grimaced as he tried to stand. Elizabeth helped him up and began searching for the wound when she saw the blood coming from his side. She lifted his shirt but couldn't see the damage.

Anthony took a breath and said, "It's a flesh wound. I'm fine. Now let's get out of here before the other one wakes, get's free and comes after us."

Elizabeth unconvinced, looked at Anthony and said, "We have to put pressure on the wound to try to stop the bleeding."

She handed Bones' gun back to Anthony and then emptied her scrub pockets and placed her phone in her pants pocket She was wearing a long sleeve black thermal shirt underneath her top. Taking her scrub top off, she balled it up and placed it against Anthony's side. "Here hold this as tightly as you can."

Anthony hissed at the pain but did as she said. She then took the gun from behind her back. Using the butt of the gun, she smashed a hole in her window and reached inside for the unlock button. As the doors unlocked she opened the back passenger door laying the gun onto the seat. Ushering Anthony inside the car, she made sure that he stretched out in the backseat before making her way around to the driver's side.

Once she was inside, Anthony said, "We need to head to The Zacchara compound. It's located outside Port Charles. It's not far from here. We are not going back to the cops yet and certainly not to a hospital."

Elizabeth snorted before saying, "I don't think so. We're getting the hell out of here and heading straight for General Hospital."

For the second time that night, Elizabeth heard a click and felt a gun barrel at her temple. Cursing herself for forgetting to retrieve the gun from the backseat as she helped the injured man into the car, she glared at Anthony in the rear-view mirror.

He grinned and said, "Alright, Cookie, let's take a drive."

AN: Hope you like it so far! Let me know what you're thinking.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note:

I want to thank all those who have read and followed the story. A big Thank You goes to Punkie and DevilJolie for their reviews. Punkie, your excitement made me grin! Send me a pm with the sites for those other stories. I want to read them! LOL DevilJolie, I hope you still find the story interesting after I post the next two chapters. :) For the new readers, please feel free to read and review. I want to know what you like, don't like or how I can improve. It's the only way for me to grow.

This chapter's kind of short but it's where I needed to cut it off because the next one is on the long side. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: All characters belong to General Hospital. I just want to play with them. :)

Chapter 4

Johnny sat down at the computer terminal in the prison's library and checked the Port Charles Sun for the current news happening in his hometown. It was a way to stay connected to his former life and he had found that it helped ease the ache of not being able to live his life outside of Pentonville. Today's leading headline read, _Missing Mom of two. Elizabeth Webber vanishes in Crimson Point_. Johnny frowned as he read the article that reported that she had been missing for two weeks. He had only a handful of interactions with Elizabeth Webber over the years. Thanks to the dossier that his father had compiled, due to her relationship with Jason Morgan, he knew all about the nurse.

When he had taken over the organization from his father, he had made it his business to know everything about Sonny Corinthos and his enforcer Jason Morgan considering that they were the heads of the other prominent crime family in Port Charles. That information also included the people living on the fringes of their lives. Therefore, he had read the file on Elizabeth and it was very in depth concerning her relationship with Jason. His father's investigator had managed to uncover a buried secret. One that gave him leverage if he should ever decide to use it against Sonny's right hand man. At first, he had felt bad reading the most private moments of Elizabeth's life because she was a mother of two who seemed to be keeping her distance from both Sonny and Jason. However, her past made her one of the few people connected closely with Jason. He knew about their past relationship that spanned back to her teenage years and of how they had a son together. In addition, he knew that Jason decided never to claim Jake as his son due to the danger in his life. He knew all about their decision to let Lucky raise the boy as his own. The two had broken up soon after and Jason had gone back to Sam. The report had also included information on her past relationships with Ric Lansing (Sonny's brother) — a surprise to Johnny—and Zander Smith, a onetime employee of the Corinthos organization and father to Elizabeth's older son Cameron. Johnny had grinned and thought that Elizabeth must have a thing for bad boys after absorbing all of that information. The report also had shown that she had spent her time as a teen working at Kelly's Diner before getting her nurse's license and getting a job at General Hospital.

Johnny stared at the most recent picture that the Sun had used of Elizabeth. The photo, taken at last month's Nurse's Ball, showed Elizabeth happy and smiling for the camera with her two sons Cameron and Jake. She really was a beautiful woman. Johnny couldn't help but to think how gorgeous she looked in the form-fitting blue dress with her hair down in soft curls. The dress definitely brought out her eyes, something he had noticed within seconds of meeting her for the first time at the Black and White Ball. They were midnight blue and certainly unforgettable.

Glancing back through the article, he continued to read that she had worked as a home health nurse in addition to her job at General Hospital. He briefly wondered why she had sought a second job before continuing to read. According to a source, a patient in Crimson Point had currently employed her for two weeks and said that she had been a wonderful nurse. The article then gave a detailed interview with an officer who had reportedly shown her a detour into Port Charles after an accident. That was where the trail ended. No one had seen her since and the police had failed to uncover any more leads. Johnny hoped that she was found safe and soon for her boys sake. Then he continued to scan the other news articles.

Elizabeth arched her back after waking beside Anthony's bedside. Her muscles ached and protested r spending so much time in the chair for the past two days. It turned out that the elderly Zacchara's injury was more than a flesh wound to his side. He had caught a bullet in his leg as well. Without antibiotics, Elizabeth had found herself fighting to keep the old man alive.

As she looked over Anthony's sleeping form, she placed her hand against his forhead and found it extremely warm. Sighing, she went to wet a cloth in cold water. Returning to his side her thoughts wandered to the last time she had tended to a bullet wound and how different the circumstances were. She had once again removed a bullet outside of the operating room as she had for Jason, but this time, her patient had developed an infection. Losing herself in the memories, she placed the wet cloth over Anthony's forehead hoping to reduce his temperature. All those years ago, she had been in love with Jason Morgan, a man she had known since she was a teen. She and Jason had gone their separate ways eventually moving on and finding happiness without one another, but she would always love the man who had stolen her heart piece by piece over the years. His death had been devastating for her because she had lost a former love and a friend. He had tried so hard to shield her from the violence of his mob related life. Now, here she was sitting in a darkened room with his organization's rival mob lord. Elizabeth frowned, so much for staying away from the violence. Anthony was dangerous and had threatened her life twice now. Nevertheless, he needed her to take care of him. . Something her nature demanded of her. She couldn't leave him in this condition. One of many reasons was that Johnny needed him to be free.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note:

So in the last chapter we found out that Johnny knew most but not all of Elizabeth's life. I thought it would be appropriate that she get to learn a little bit about Johnny in an indirect way this chapter. I hope you all are enjoying the story. Please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned the characters but sadly, I don't. They belong to ABC and General Hospital. :( But hey, I get to play with them through fan fiction!

Chapter 5

Finally, things were looking up. Anthony's fever had broken and he was resting comfortably. He was still weak and in and out of consciousness but she felt that she could leave his bedside long enough to explore her temporary home more. She had found the kitchen and a bathroom during her first night there but she had yet to explore the rest of the house.

She wandered the hall leading away from Anthony's room. Peeking inside the rooms and looking around she'd close the doors and move on. Opening a door, she found herself in a very feminine room. _Hmm…this must be Claudia's room. _She thought as she found a closet full of clothes and a bathroom full of soaps, shampoos and hair care products. Of course, the clothes were too big for her petite frame but she could make do with a few things that she found. Making a metal note to come back after fixing Anthony some soup that she had found in the pantry, she closed the door and continued her exploration.

Wandering down yet another hallway, she found herself before dark wooden double doors. Turning the knobs, she entered into one of the most beautiful spaces she had ever seen. A large king size bed with dark iron rails sat in the middle of the room draped in a crimson red comforter and black silk pillows. Thick white carpet absorbed her footfalls as she entered the room. Behind the bed though, lay the true magnificence. The whole wall was one large bank of windows and Elizabeth could only see stars as she walked up and glanced at the night sky. It was breathtaking.

As and artist, Elizabeth knew that the room would be perfect in terms of natural light for painting. She was already itching to see it for herself in the morning. Turning around and looking at the room again, she noticed a black piano to her right and close to the window, a telescope in the corner. As she glanced to her left, she spotted a desk against the wall near the door. She made her way over to the desk, hoping to find out whose room she had discovered. Trailing her fingers over the beautifully carved wood, she pulled out the chair and sat down.

Reaching for the center drawer, she pulled it out and found sheet music inside along with a couple of black guitar picks. Smiling she picked one up and found the initials JAZ inscribed in intricate gold calligraphy. Elizabeth wondered aloud, "J.A.Z. Who are you? Oh…Johnny! This must be Johnny's room." Looking around once more she realized the room was fit for a mob prince. However, she was pleasantly surprised by the simplicity of the décor. Yes, there was a piano in the room but if Johnny were truly a musician and all evidence pointed to him being one, then he would need his instrument nearby as she would need her sketch pad or easel.

Keeping the guitar pick as a memento, she proceeded to open up the other drawers in the desk. In the top left drawer, she found scattered pens and pencils, a couple of muscle car magazines and a set of guitar strings. The middle drawer contained a couple of photographs of a younger Johnny with various people and one of him and Claudia. The third drawer was home to an old playboy magazine and a flask. Elizabeth picked up the old magazine and thumbed through the pages with a smirk. Placing it back in the drawer she pulled out the flask and found it empty.

Leaving the desk behind, she made her way to the closet and found that it only contained a few t-shirts on hangers. Elizabeth seeing that they suited her better than Claudia's couture clothes, grabbed one to wear to bed and one for later. As she passed the center of the room, she noticed another door. Figuring the room to be a bathroom she tossed the shirt on the huge bed and crossed the room. Upon opening the door, Elizabeth fell in love with the giant claw foot tub. It seemed to call her name invitingly and she imagined soaking away the stress of the past few days. Looking to the left, she saw a very modern walk-in glass shower with dual shower heads and a bench. Apparently, Johnny had updated the room and preferred the modern shower to the tub. Imagining Johnny in the tub, Elizabeth giggled. Johnny was so manly; she couldn't see him relaxing in a bubble bath.

Shaking her head and smiling at the image, she crossed the room and found the linen closet filled with black and red soft fluffy towels. Giving the tub one more glance, she walked back into the bedroom. Elizabeth decided to make this part of the house her domain for as long as she had to stay.

Anthony Zacchara opened his eyes to Elizabeth wiping a cold cloth over his head. Surprised that she hadn't left him for dead he smiled and closed his eyes once again as the exhaustion overtook him.

Noticing Anthony open his eyes and stare at her before drifting back to sleep, she smiled. He had been in and out for several hours now. Sometimes talking in his sleep and apologizing to someone named Maria. It was a great relief to Elizabeth to see him doing better, especially after spending so much time worrying about whether he would pull through. She hadn't once thought of leaving him to die. Sure, the man was a psychopath at times and had threatened her life, but she was compassionate and hated to see someone sick and helpless. It was part of what made her a good nurse. She genuinely cared for her patients. Ever the optimistic when it came to her patients, she sincerely hoped that he would pull through and decide to make use of his second chance to do something good in his life. It was this reason that she decided to overlook the bad things that he had done and focus on healing him. Plus, Anthony had someone depending on him to get better, Johnny.

Elizabeth had spent many hours of the past two days thinking of Johnny. She knew very little of the man. Only that he had dated her former sister-in-law, LuLu, that he was a mob prince and thanks to her discovery; he was a musician who apparently loved the comforts of a fancy shower. She also had found herself wondering about the compositions she had found and how they would sound when he played them. Thinking about how his life was going to change as soon as the police revealed that his father was alive, she hoped the man who played the piano hadn't been lost to the rough life of prison. It was her greatest fear for her brother Steven as well. Sighing as she thought of her brother, she also thought of her boys. She missed them fiercely and she imagined that her Gram must have thought the worst by now. She just hoped that she would be home soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note:

Thanks for reading! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I have an odd sense of humor and I'm not sure if what I'm writing in some parts is coming across as funny or not. I hope so. Anthony's so much fun to write. Johnny and Liz finally get to meet in the next chapter. YAY! I've been waiting for it as much as you have! Please let me know what you think of the story. The good, bad and ugly. Seriously let me know. I can take it. *I think* :-)

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own the characters. They belong to ABC and General Hospital. *Sighs* ;) 

Chapter 6

Two days later, Anthony hobbled down the hall to John's old room, where his angelic nurse had been staying. It seemed that he had underestimated the girl from the beginning. She was a tough cookie and had saved his life when she could have easily abandoned him and left him to die. He owed her for not leaving and he was going to find some way to repay her someday. First, he had to get John out of prison. His son didn't belong in the clink and he was damn well going to get him out. In order for that to happen, he had to get her to agree to help. That was going to be the tricky part. He had a feeling she wouldn't like what he was going to ask her to do. Smiling widely as he thought of what he was going to say to her, he rubbed his hands together in glee. For all the trouble he liked to cause people, he loved their reactions more. His shenanigans, as John called them, were the highlights of his old age. He had to get his kicks in somehow.

Knocking on the door, he hoped Elizabeth was in a good mood because she had strictly forbid him from leaving his bed for any reason until he was strong enough to walk, but he was getting lonely and needed to talk to the girl.

As the doors opened before him, he came face to face with an annoyed Nurse Webber who immediately ushered him in to sit down in his son's desk chair. As she lectured him about opening up his stitches, he swatted her hands away.

"I'm fine."

Elizabeth arched a brow and said, "Really. Well what was so important that you had to walk all the way down here?"

Anthony grinned and said, "John, what else."

Elizabeth smiled, "Does that mean we can go home now?"

Anthony shook his head. "Not so fast Cookie. I can't go popping up at the PCPD and declare I'm alive." Laughing aloud, he said, "Oh but to see the look on their faces when I walk in. Especially that of Dante's."

Smirking he continued. "I still don't know who tried to kill me. From what you've told me, John found me with bullet holes near my ticker and surrounded by blood. The way I see it, I've got three options for what could have happened to me. One, for all I know, that crazy broad may have staged the whole thing to kill me slowly in retaliation for her precious Steven Lars going to jail. But I don't think that's what happened. Obviously, she's involved somehow because she had me holed up in that cabin. And honey those were mob guys she had guarding me. I'm just not sure who they're working for. The thing is it's hard to keep up with who works for who, turnover's a real bitch in this business. But I digress...because I'm not so sure she's the mastermind. You see, it takes a real evil genius to pull a stunt like that. Hey…I should know. I've pulled a few in my day." Grinning at Elizabeth's horrified expression he kept going.

"The second option is that someone actually could have tried to take me out for real and Heather intervened. Meh…I honestly don't know why someone would do that to me. I'm such a friendly old man. I tend to my roses and dote lovingly on John."

Elizabeth snorted at this and Antony winked at her.

"On the other hand, it could all be a set up by Sonny to take down John too. That wouldn't surprise me since he went after his old lady. That one right there has more snakes in the head than I do and that's saying something! It would help if I could remember that night but for some reason I can't. I blame the booze. John thinks I have a weakness for it sometimes."

Shaking her head at the last part of his statement, she said, "Okay…well that answers why you can't go home but I see nothing wrong with me going home. I'm not involved with your disappearance." Elizabeth gave him a level stare. She needed to get back to her boys. "Also, is it fair to Johnny for you to wait to come forward? He's sitting in Pentonville probably going through only God knows what for a crime he didn't commit. Let the police handle it. McBain and Anna are great, fair cops, they could really help you."

Anthony closed his eyes and shook his head. "Sweetheart, I thought you might have picked up on a few things in your time with Morgan. You see, we do things differently in my world. If I come forward, someone might attack John on the inside. Someone obviously tried to take me out and put him there and they want him to stay there. There's only one way I see this going down. I'm gonna have to bust him out of the joint and you're going to be the one to help me do it!"

Elizabeth jumped up off the corner of the desk where she had been sitting and began pacing. Shaking her head violently, she said, "No…No…NO! I'm not breaking Johnny out of prison. Have you lost your mind? Wait! Don't answer that. I know you have! Oh My God! I should have left you while you were sleeping. I'd be out of this mess and home with my boys right now." Elizabeth made her way toward the door. "I have to get out of here. Yeah, that's what I'm going to do. It's been nice knowing you Anthony, give Johnny my best. Stay off your feet for another day." She walked out the door.

"STOP! You take another step sweetheart and I'm calling up my guy watching your Grandmother and giving him the green light to go after your boys!"

Elizabeth whirled around to face Anthony. "You're bluffing. No one knows you're alive. And if they did you wouldn't do that. You owe me, I saved your life!"

Anthony smirked and knew that he had her attention. "Well you could always find out. What do you think I've been doing while you've been in here tinkling away on John's ivories and coveting his tub? Cookie, you need some lessons by the way. You're horrible" He shuddered and proceeded. "You think I've been twiddling my thumbs while I've been lying on my ass? Since your phone died, I've been making calls with that idiot Bones' phone and getting things in order. And no, I'm not giving it to you so don't even ask."

Elizabeth scowled at the man.

Anthony, unfazed, continued. "I made it my business to keep an eye on you and your boys all those years ago. Why do you think I came after you at the Black and White Ball? Hmm…could it be because you have Morgan's son? Morgan may be dead but your boy is still a bargaining chip in my business. Corinthos would negotiate for the safety of his best friend's son." Anthony watched as Elizabeth paled and he stood up and hobbled over offering her the chair.

Elizabeth dazedly walked over and sat down. ___He knows. He knows that Jake is Jason's. What am I going to do?_

She was going to do what any good mother would do. Protect her sons.

Elizabeth looked up at Anthony's smug expression. He knew he had her and he knew she hated it.

"So Cookie, are you going to help save my son to save your own?"

Elizabeth nodded her head and spit out, "Fine, what do you need from me?"

Anthony rubbed his hands together and sat on the edge of the desk. "This is what we're gonna to do…"


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note:

Woo Hoo…it's here! Johnny and Liz meet! Okay, now that I've said that and gotten it out of the way, I need to let you know a few things. First Aidan DeVane was a character on All My Children. I should have mentioned that earlier. If you don't know what he looks like, Google Aiden Turner! What a hottie! In regards to the show's history, in my story, Michael wasn't found guilty for killing Claudia. It was considered self-defense. Therefore, Jason never went to prison and killed Carter. I needed Carter in this chapter so I hope you don't mind me changing that bit of history. Oh and I hope you guys like my introduction of another Port Charles resident. ;) He's one of my favorites. Thanks for reading, reviewing and following. Please let me know what you think. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to General Hospital and ABC. I'm just playing with them.

Chapter 7

Johnny was playing a round of cards on the bottom bunk and he was about to attempt a trick that Ethan had shown him when Aidan was escorted back into the cell. Johnny knowing that he would be up for a game, gathered up the deck and began shuffling the cards; preparing to deal him in. As he waited, he watched the guard take off the cuffs and close the door. Aidan, rubbing his wrists and sighing at the relief of being free pulled up a chair, and straddled it to face Johnny.

"How's our friend, Hunter?" asked Johnny.

As Aidan reached out to pick up his cards, he glanced at Johnny before making the comment, "He had some interesting news, a warning actually. You've got trouble coming your way. You need to watch your back the next few days and you need to get word to your guy on the outside. He needs to prepare for an attack on all fronts just in case. Apparently, mate, Carter was running his mouth about how he's going to take down you and Corinthos using your organization."

Johnny, placing a card on the bed, looked up at his cellmate. "Unlikely, but what's his deal with Sonny?"

Aidan shrugged his shoulders. "I've no clue mate. Hunter couldn't tell me that bit."

Johnny slowly stroked his chin as he began to think over what Aidan had told him. Knowing the man known formerly as Dr. Matt Hunter within Port Charles' medical community had greatly benefited him when he had arrived at Pentonville. A big surprise to say the least, Johnny had discovered that Matt had made a name for himself among the criminals.

There were three ways to survive in Pentonville: you had to make a name with a show of strength, join a gang or become someone's bitch. Johnny had gone with option A because let's face it he wasn't going to be someone's bitch or be tied to warring gang bangers for life. True the mob was just as bad if not worse than gangs but the mob had a more sophisticated edge to it, the elitist of the criminal world if you will. His reputation as the head of the Zacchara organization had only gone so far in gaining respect with some of the inmates. He had to prove that he lived up to the Zacchara name, fighting often and dirty and at times being just as brutal as Anthony. Therefore, Matt had become invaluable as his eyes and ears, relaying information about potential threats and possible alliances within the prison walls, both of which Johnny relied on to keep him and Aidan alive. The good doctor had been sentenced for murdering Dr. Lisa Niles one night during a drunken blackout while on a cruise around the Port Charles Harbor. Upon entering the doors of Pentonville, its notorious had recruited the fallen doctor as their "dealer." As part of the provisions of his sentence, Matt would spend his time in the infirmary, treating inmates and helping the medical staff. His access to prescription drugs kept him on agreeable terms with all the different factions within Pentonville. Matt, seeing that as his own unique option for survival, had taken it. His alliance with Johnny had been natural since both were from Port Charles and having previously been acquainted on the outside. Therefore, it was not surprising that Aidan had come back with a message from Matt.

"Has Carter mentioned how he's gonna do that from in here? The guy's not affiliated with any mob rivals as far as I know. He's doing time for B&E and drugs. Sure Giovanni protects him in here but I get the feeling he's not really that valuable on the outside."

Aidan nodded his head while he looked at his cards.

"You're right but Matt heard him bragging to Giovanni saying that he would be getting out of here soon and then we'd all see just how he'd take you both down. According to Matt, Giovanni laughed it off as a Carter being a little shit but I don't know. He could be serious."

Shaking his head, Johnny looked at Aidan. "I'm not sure he's a threat but we'll keep an eye open just in case. I'll place a call to Ethan too. Let me know if Matt hears anything else."

Just as Aidan was throwing down a full house, there was a knock on the door.

"Zacchara, let's go. You got a visitor."

Aidan looked at Johnny. He knew that this was a first for his friend and like his friend; he was wondering who had come to visit. No one ever came to see the two.

Johnny stood and walked toward the cell door, turning around for the guard to cuff him through the small slot. Once the cuffs were in place, he moved back so that the door opened. The guard grabbed him by the arm and walked him down the hall toward the visitation room. As the guard led him into the room, he brought him over to a small table and uncuffed his hands only to attach his left hand to the table. Sitting back in the chair, Johnny wondered who possibly could have come to see him. He hoped it was Ethan but that was unlikely, they had made an arrangement to touch base over the phone. He needed an update on his territory. He hadn't heard from his best friend and right hand man in a couple of weeks now. He hoped that didn't mean trouble.

Turning toward the guard he asked,"Beauchamp, you gonna tell me who came to see me?

The guard smirked and said, "Yeah, a little hottie that claims to be your girl. Damn son, if you had that waiting for you at home what the hell are you doing in here? Women like that always go for the bad boys. It's a damn shame." Shaking his head, he turned to escort Johnny's visitor inside the room.

When the door opened, Johnny's eyes nearly popped out of his head at the sight of the woman entering the room. ___What the hell is she doing here?_

Elizabeth blew a bubble from her strawberry gum as she sashayed down the hall, a guard at her side. She glanced at her reflection in a mirror as she passed and thought. ___Damn, I look like a hooker dressed like this. I can't believe this is what Anthony bought for me to wear._

_Remembering her earlier conversation with Anthony when she had opened the bag and saw the clothes inside and his suggestion at her refusal, she cringed. "Cookie, you're playing up your charms, it's not rocket science. Use what the good Lord gave you. Shake it a little and act like a hooker and you'll be fine." _

_Groaning at the memory she thought, ____Ugh…I can't believe I have to act like this either. Please oh please don't let me trip over these heels. How in the Hell does Sam wear these things._

The guard escorting her stopped before the door.

"We have to wait here while another guard secures the prisoner after bringing him to the room. It's standard procedure to ensure your safety. We'll leave the room but just so you know, you can't engage in sexual activity with the prisoner. We'll be watching through the window and we have surveillance cameras in the room as well."

Elizabeth, blushing and wondering if he told everyone that or if it was just because of the way she was dressed, remembered she had a role to play. She popped another bubble and smirked. "Sure thing sugar, but I can't wait to see my man. It's been soooo long. You think he's gonna like what I'm wearing? I wanted something special that he'd remember me by for those private moments." She giggled and twirled a lock of her hair.

The guard swept his gaze over her taking in her platinum blonde hair, her sleeveless hot pink frilly top (which showed more cleavage than she was comfortable with), her short black leather mini skirt and finally her black stilettos. The guard licked his lips and grinned at her.

"Darling if he doesn't appreciate you in that outfit especially after being in here, he'll need his eyes checked."

Elizabeth gently fluffed the blonde wig and batted her eyes at the guard and said, "Aww…aren't you just the sweetest thing."

The door opened beside her and another guard motioned her inside. Elizabeth was suddenly nervous. ___I hope I can pull this off. _Taking a breath, she walked into the room. Johnny sat at a table before her. When he saw her, his eyes widened in disbelief. Elizabeth deciding that it was now or never, let out a giggly squeal and ran toward him.

"Johnny baby, it's been too long."

Elizabeth climbed into his lap and wrapped her arms around the stunned man.

Johnny found his lap filled with a woman and he couldn't believe who she was or what she was wearing. Elizabeth Webber. She smelled heavenly, like vanilla. Wrapping his arm around her as she hugged him tightly, he noticed the guard staring at them and he decided to play along for whatever reason she was here. Johnny chuckled, grabbed the woman's ass, and felt her stiffen in his arms.

"Damn sugar, have I missed you. How about giving me a kiss?"

The guard chuckling at their display left the room to give them some privacy. He would be able to check on his prisoner through the glass in the door to make sure that there wasn't any trouble.

Hearing the door shut behind the guard, Elizabeth sat up and looked into Johnny's eyes. ___God he has gorgeous eyes. They're like chocolate with golden flecks. I've never noticed before. __As she thought about how attractive his eyes were she noticed_ him smirking at her and his raised eyebrow, so she cleared her throat.

"Look I don't know if you recognize me or not but it's me, Elizabeth Webber." She tugged her skirt down trying to lessen her discomfort. "We've met a few times over the years. I had to get into see you Johnny and this was the only way that I could. I need to tell you something and I know it's going to sound crazy but you have to hear me out."

Sensing that whatever she had to say was important, Johnny nodded his head.

"Elizabeth, to be honest, I knew it was you the moment you walked in the door."

At her stunned expression, Johnny gave her a slow grin and said, "A man would have to be blind to not remember those eyes of yours. They gave you away. Even dressed like this I knew it was you."

Johnny swept his eyes over her body before meeting her gaze and noticed her blush. He grinned. ___Hmm..._

"So Darlin' what have you got to tell me that's so important? The last thing I read, you were missing and believed to be dead."

Elizabeth sighed and said, "That's true I did go missing. That's why I came to see you. Johnny, your father is alive." Seeing his stunned expression she quickly continued. "On my way back from Crimson Point, my car had a flat and I found him in a cabin in the woods being held as a prisoner by Heather Webber's guards."

Her irritation with all that she had been through, bled into her tone and she started waving her hands.

"After freeing him, and saving his miserable life, you think he would be grateful but No, he practically forced me to stay at your family compound by threatening my boys. I tell you Johnny, the man is insane! If it wasn't for you and my boys, I might have killed him myself. Looking back I should have. I should have left him for dead when he had this raging fever and started talking to a ghost named Maria. I honestly don't know how you've put up with him all these years. Really Johnny, I hope you take after your mother because your father is nuts!"

Elizabeth was rambling and at another time he would have found it adorable but Johnny was busy absorbing all that she told him. _My father's alive? That's impossible. I saw his body with my own eyes. Hell, I had his blood on my hands. But Elizabeth wouldn't be here if it weren't true. _

Noticing that she was rambling and that Johnny wasn't saying anything but staring into space, she stopped talking. She watched his eyes widen as he realized that she was telling the truth and the implications of his father being alive. It was then that she spotted the guard peeking through the glass. Elizabeth quickly grabbed Johnny close to her. Nuzzling against his neck, she whispered against his ear. "The guard's looking so work with me."

Johnny turned his head toward her hair and pulled her body even closer to him._ God she felt amazing in his arms._ Finding her ear he nuzzled his nose against it and felt her shiver. Whispering he said, "Tell me everything, Elizabeth. Why are you here instead of my father?"

Leaning her head down and rubbing her lips against Johnny's pulse point she heard him quickly inhale. _God he smells amazing. Like soap and…something. What is it? _Clearing her wayward thoughts, she moved her lips back to his ear and told Johnny what he wanted to know.

"He thinks that someone set you up and might try to kill you if he comes forward. So I'm here to help. Look, I can't be caught today and that's why I look the way I do. I also can't stay long. I start work here tomorrow as a nurse in the infirmary. Your father was able to pull some strings and call in favors to get me in. We're busting you out of here."

Johnny quickly pulled away from Elizabeth and looked her in the eyes.

"What? Are you serious?" Shaking his head he said, "Elizabeth you can't be involved in something like this. I realize I don't know you that well, but I do know that you're not someone who would do something like this. Think of your sons. You're risking your own life if you do this."

Elizabeth shook her head. "No Johnny, I have to help. Your father threatened my sons if I didn't. Either way I'm taking a chance. I mean, of course, I would like for you to get out of here but Anthony refuses to go to the police. He thinks this is the best way and I have to protect my sons! This is the way it has to be."

Johnny glanced toward the door and then turned back toward the woman sitting in his lap.

"I know my father, Elizabeth. If he says that he'd go after your kids if you didn't help, he would. He's ruthless. I've witnessed it, many times. When it comes to something he wants, he'll do what it takes. I promise that if you do this, once I get out of here, you won't have to worry about him going after you or your kids. I'll make sure of it."

Elizabeth felt her eyes pool in gratitude. Swallowing, she nodded her head and said, "Thank you Johnny. That means a lot to me."

Johnny embraced his arm around her in a comforting gesture but it brought Elizabeth even closer. She bit her lip as Johnny closed his eyes and breathed through his nose. Seeing the guard move forward again, she placed her nose against his and her hands in Johnny's hair. Closing her eyes, she focused on the feel of his dark hair between her fingertips. It was on the long side but silky and soft.

Johnny's eyes flashed open at the contact.

Sensing his gaze upon her, she rubbed the tip of her nose against his and opened her eyes.

"The guard's watching," she breathed out inches away from him.

Johnny swallowed. If she kept this up, he was going to have a hard on. But, damn, did it feel good to have her in his arms and her fingers playing in his hair. Her lips were a breath away. He licked his lips.

"Elizabeth." he murmured.

She dropped one hand to his chest and got lost in his eyes. After a beat, she said, "Hmm?"

He gave her a grin and shrugged his shoulders before saying, "Sweetheart, if you keep this up, we're both going to be embarrassed for me. I'll be honest; it's been a long time since I've had a woman this close. The way you look and the way you keep touching me is driving me crazy. You're a beautiful woman and any other time; I'd love to have your hands on me. Hell I'd probably beg for it, but right now I need you to distract me from the way you feel and tell me what my father has planned to get me out of here."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and felt her face flame in embarrassment as the images flashed behind her eyelids of Johnny's hands touching her skin and hearing him beg. Clearing her throat she said, "I'm sorry. I…uh…was just trying to play the part and I…uh…guess I took it too far."

Johnny rubbed her back and even though he got the feeling that she wasn't being completely honest and that she was affected by their close proximity also, he said, "It's okay. Just tell me the plan."

Elizabeth smiled slowly and told Johnny what Anthony had instructed her to say.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Hi, I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I'm having fun writing it. Thank you so much for the follows, reviews and for reading.

S/O: Punkie! Thank you so much for the kind reviews. They make me smile. I hope the next few chapters answer your questions. I think if you leave out the periods in the website addresses I'll be able to find them. :D I'm looking forward to reading those stories!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to ABC and General Hospital. I'm just playing with the characters. :)

* * *

Chapter 8

Anthony wiped a bead of sweat from his brow as he stared out of the barely cracked window. He couldn't risk being seen and he didn't dare draw attention by cranking up the SUV for air conditioning. Tempting as it was, he had to be inconspicuous. The passenger door opened suddenly and he turned. Reaching for his gun he saw who it was. Sighing a breath of relief he said, "It's about damn time you showed up, Cookie. What in the hell took so long. I didn't think my ticker could withstand any more waiting and worrying. Hell, I even thought I was going to have a heat stroke if you didn't come out soon. It's hot out here! Enough about me, how's my Johnny boy doing?"

Slamming the passenger door as she slid into the seat, Elizabeth turned to look at the man. Glaring at him she said, "Hello to you too, Anthony." Tugging off the awful blonde wig and tossing it on the back seat, she shook her hair loose, letting her own auburn curls fall against her shoulders. Sighing at the feeling, she leaned back against the seat and closed her eyes, taking a minute for herself. Phase one of Operation Free Johnny, as she called this crazy scheme, was over. She had gotten by the guards and she had managed to tell Johnny everything.

"Well, get on with it. Don't keep me waiting. Despite my good looks, I'm not getting any younger you know. Did you see him? Did he believe you? How did he look?"

Elizabeth looked at the anxious father beside her and her irritation faded. "I was able to see him and he looks well for someone who's in prison." _Oh, he certainly looks fine… and he smells incredible too," _she thought as she remembered sitting in Johnny's lap. Shivering despite the heat, she buckled her seat belt and continued. "As soon as I told him, he was a little shocked but he believed that you were alive. I guess me being there, certainly supported the fact. Anyways, we arranged a meeting tomorrow during lunch. He's going to meet me in the infirmary. Oh and Anthony, (Elizabeth smiled) he also told me to tell you that if you pull this off, he'll owe you one."

Starting the ignition and turning the air on full blast, Anthony grinned as he pulled out of the lot. His son was fine. As Pentonville began fading in the mirror, he glanced over at Elizabeth as she kicked off her heels. She looked tired. The girl had done well but this was far from being over. He was glad that John was doing fine but he'd feel a hell of a lot better as soon as he was out. Too many variables were unknown in this whole situation. He wasn't any closer to figuring out who was behind this whole set up. He may be up in age but Anthony was still capable of sniffing out a dead rat. And, his instincts were screaming that this one was a big fat dirty one.

Considering all things, the woman beside him was taking it well. He had to give her that much. The last week had been stressful with all the planning, preparing and arguing between the two. She seemed to be keeping a level head and he damn well knew she could out sass him or at least go toe to toe. She had done so on several occasions. The more time he spent with her the more he came to appreciate her. Most of the women he had known were unfaithful, scheming whores, never to be trusted. Sadly, even his daughter had fallen into the category. Elizabeth, he discovered, was special. The truth was that he liked her. A rare emotion when it came to females in his life. She had gumption.

Smirking, he thought that she would probably kill him if she ever realized that he had been bluffing about having her kids watched. He had known that it would take a powerful threat to get Elizabeth to cooperate. Her kids were her strength as well as her weakness and he was going to use that to his advantage. As long as she believed that he was a threat to her kids, she would do whatever he needed. Tomorrow he needed her in Pentonville to begin the next part of their plan. Establishing Elizabeth as a nurse on the inside not only allowed him a channel to communicate with John, but to have someone on the inside to help get him out. Whether she knew it or not the whole plan rested upon her shoulders. John's freedom depended on her and so did he.

Johnny walked into his cell and Aidan sat up, eager to hear of Johnny's visitor. Waiting for the door to close behind the guard, Johnny smirked before relaying his news. Things were looking up. He had contacted Ethan soon after watching Elizabeth leave and Ethan had assured him that everything was running smoothly. Making his way over to sit beside Aidan, Johnny broke into a wide grin. Aidan was going to love this sudden development because there was no way that he was going to leave him behind in this hell hole. His Pops and Elizabeth were going to be busting both of them out.

* * *

Charting the nursing notes about her last patient, Elizabeth reached up and flipped a lock of black hair over her shoulder. The wig felt itchy against her skin and she sighed. Since she was presumed missing and her real identity couldn't be risked, Anthony had made sure that Elizabeth would have a disguise as long as she worked in the prison. The disguise that he had given her for her first day of work at Pentonville, consisted of not only a black wig, but also contact lenses that transformed her blue eyes to green. She had taken the look a step further and added a pair of faux glasses that she had found among Claudia's things. Claudia's closet had proven to be a real treasure trove. After memorizing her new identity, Elizabeth had spent two hours going through all the clothes, shoes, bags and accessories last night hoping to find something that she would be able to use. In the week that they had been preparing for her first visit with Johnny and planning for his jailbreak, Anthony had managed to get her the job inside the infirmary, a new wardrobe and a new set of IDs. As long as she would be working at Pentonville, she would be known as Nurse Lizzie Johns.

Last night, Anthony had handed her a manila envelope and after pulling out her new driver's license, she had asked if having a name so similar to her own would be risky. Anthony had responded by telling her that he felt that it would be easier having a name that she could connect to when called and as for her new last name, well he was thinking of Johnny when he filled out the papers. Stuffing the ID back in with the rest of the papers, she had moved onto the shopping bags filled with clothes. Whereas yesterday's disguise had Elizabeth cringing, this one made her feel a little like herself. The red and black scrubs that she wore today resembled those of her own and the contacts weren't as uncomfortable as she had feared. She reasoned that if nothing else, she would get to see how she looked with different hair styles without the commitment.

Glancing at the time on the computer screen as she closed the charting program, she bit her lip. It was almost time for her meeting with Johnny. The doctor on staff would be leaving soon for his lunch break, allowing an inmate, who also happened to be a doctor, to take over the patients for the rest of her shift. Inwardly, she had been nervous about being alone with an inmate but the doctor had tried to convince her that the man was a decent guy who had botched his career in a drunken haze one night, also adding that he was an excellent doctor who should have been practicing on the outside. He said all of that hoping that it made her feel safe.

Deciding that she would just have to deal with her trepidation and rely on the guards to keep her safe, she had smiled politely and had assured the doctor that she would be able to handle things. She needed to do this and meet with Johnny otherwise Anthony would have given her hell when he picked her up this afternoon. Something she didn't wish to experience. The old man loved to rant and usually she could roll her eyes and endure but today she knew that she sure as hell wouldn't want to hear it, especially after pulling a long shift. She definitely would make use of Johnny's tub tonight. Thinking of tonight's upcoming bubble bath, she went to file some paperwork and glanced at the door. There was still no sign of Johnny or this mystery doctor. She didn't know how Johnny was going to get to the infirmary but she would be waiting for him. She also wondered if he would like today's disguise as much as yesterday's.

Thinking about how Johnny had looked at her in that outfit brought a blush to her cheeks. Just one meeting with him had her feeling things that she hadn't felt for a man in what seemed like forever. It had been a long time since she had been attracted to someone, as in _really_ attracted. Jason had been the last man that she had been with and that was several years ago. She had put all of her energy into focusing on her two boys and working at the hospital. Eventually she had tried dating a doctor, Ewen, but that had been a disaster. Her heart just hadn't been in it and of course, it didn't help that she and Jason had been spending time together as friends. Ewen had been jealous of their breakfast dates and shooting pool at Jake's and Elizabeth had grown tired of trying to make herself feel something that she didn't. The two had parted ways and she had once again placed dating last on her list of things to do.

However, Johnny was a different story. He stirred something within her. Not one to indulge in fantasies often, she had certainly done her share the night before. While lying in the man's bed late last night, tossing and turning in his silk sheets and wearing the shirt that she had found upon her first visit to his room; her thoughts had drifted to the way it had felt to be in his arms, the way he smelled and at last his eyes—those gorgeous eyes. Elizabeth knew that she could easily lose herself in those warm brown eyes of his. She had also indulged in the possibilities of how it would feel to have his hands skimming slowly over her skin and how it would feel to have his lips upon her own. Would they be soft, rough or soft yet firm? Would he be impatient and kiss her as if he needed to breathe her in or would he make her knees weak with a slow seduction? Nibbling, tugging, and licking at her lips before devouring her mouth in need. She had spent the night caught between dreaming and waking, aching in need. To say that she was nervous but looking forward to seeing him again would be accurate. She was curious to see if it was just a reaction to the adrenaline rush or if she was truly attracted to the man. However, if she were being honest she knew the answer already. Now, she just hoped that he would be on time.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hope you guys are enjoying the story!

Disclaimer: Characters belong to ABC.

* * *

Chapter 9

Johnny walked through the crowd confidently holding his head up, allowing his gaze to sweep over the inmates, always anticipating possible threats. The criminals behind these walls would be able to sense any apprehension and take advantage of the weakness in a moment, striking to take down their target. Constant vigilance, it was something he learned to keep early on if he wanted to survive. If he didn't watch his surroundings, he would be dead in a second. As Aidan followed closely by his side, they presented a united front. More than one inmate had witnessed the vicious beatings previously doled out by the cell mates when threatened, so most moved to the side in fear and respect as they made their way to their destination.

As arranged, Johnny and Aidan were to meet Matt in the commons area for the general population. An area that was, other than the yard, where prisoners roamed freely and were allowed to socialize as long as they maintained the rules. This was the area where an attack could happen without a moment's notice. It was overcrowded, extremely noisy and as Johnny knew, the perfect spot to stab an enemy without being discovered. An inmate could strike, flee and hide the weapon before the guards would know what was happening. The officers patrolled and overlooked the area from a deck above and it often took a few minutes before they could intervene in times of trouble. Johnny and Aidan, although used to the cacophony of noise, still took in their surroundings and watched for danger as they approached Matt. He sat with his cell mate, Blackie Parrish a good man who was also a previous resident of Port Charles. He liked to joke that his ten year sentence actually turned into a life time and warned the three not to get so caught up in prison politics that they found themselves in more trouble. His advice, "Keep your nose clean, serve your time and get the hell out." Johnny wished that it was that simple. Today's system was a hell of a lot different than that of Blackie's time. Approaching the two men, Johnny and Aidan nodded their heads in acknowledgement.

The night before, Matt was instructed to fill out forms that would allow them to visit the infirmary today for medical exams. Matt had agreed to process the papers and had sworn that the room would be private except for a new nurse that was starting her first shift, promising that he could manage to distract her if needed.

"Blackie how are ya. Hunter. Are we ready to go?" Johnny greeted as he looked beyond Matt's shoulder.

"Of course, have I ever let you down? This was a piece of cake compared to the other things you've had me do."

Aidan stepping up beside him clapped Matt on the back and said, "Well, how about we get a move on? We're on a tight schedule. Blackie, we'll see you later."

Spinning on his heel, he led them down the corridor. Matt didn't know what the two were up to but it wasn't his job to ask, so he walked quickly.

As the two men followed Matt, Johnny thought that maybe he should have mentioned that Elizabeth would be the nurse working, but changed his mind. After all, the doctor and nurse had worked together at General Hospital and it would be fun to see if Matt would recognize his friend in her disguise. Thinking of the surprise on Matt and Elizabeth's faces, Johnny smiled.

Ah, Elizabeth, the woman hadn't been far from his thoughts since yesterday. Watching her leave had left him with mixed emotions. He was thankful that she was helping but he feared for her safety as well. She didn't need to be mixed up in this crazy mess. After confiding the plan to Aidan, Johnny had told his friend about Elizabeth, his father and what a risk she was taking. Failure could not be an option. This was a dangerous fire that they were playing with and he didn't want her to get burned. Instead of trying to convince her to bow out while she still could, he accepted that she wouldn't due to her boys. He felt a need to protect her and unexpectedly an overwhelming urge to take her in his arms and kiss her breathless.

He had known that she was beautiful but he hadn't known of how great she would feel wrapped in his arms. As he lay in bed last night, processing the events of the day, he thought of how it felt to have her sitting in his lap and how she fit against him. However, thinking of how well she fit also led him to thinking of other ways that they would fit together and he had nearly driven himself insane until he fell into a restless sleep. Even as she slept he couldn't escape the thought of her. The woman had haunted his dreams. Dreams of silky skin, vanilla scented hair and breathless sighs of pleasure. This morning during a very vivid dream Johnny had moaned aloud and woken himself up only to find a smirking Aidan sitting at his desk across the room staring at him with raised brows. His cell mate had grinned and asked, "Dreaming of a certain naughty nurse there Mate?" Johnny had picked up his pillow and thrown it at a laughing Aidan.

Johnny noticed that they were approaching the entrance to the infirmary. The guard checked his list and scanned his badge. Taking up his post beside the door, he allowed the three men to enter. Placing his hands in his pockets as he watched Matt enter the room, Johnny's face broke into a grin. Even wearing the disguise, he knew that it was Elizabeth approaching just by the way she walked. She was walking their way with her head down, reading a chart. When she glanced up, Elizabeth stopped what she was doing and stared at Matt in shock. Matt stuttered out, "Eliz…Elizabeth." The beautiful woman broke into a wide smile and laughed out loud launching herself at a stunned Dr. Hunter who caught her up in his arms. He twirled her around, laughing and hugging her tightly.

Johnny frowned at the unexpected feeling of jealousy creeping its way into his chest. Aidan, noticing his friend frowning and glaring at Matt, snorted and chuckled in amusement. Johnny hearing this looked over at his friend and sent him a glare as well.

* * *

Elizabeth couldn't believe it. Matt was here and he was okay. It had been so long since she had seen him. Feeling incredibly happy to see one of her closest friends, she couldn't stop smiling. Spying Johnny over Matt's shoulder, she saw him glaring at a snickering man by his side. Just as she was wondering whom the other man was she felt Matt pull away. As he grabbed her hands in his and asked, "What are you doing here and why do you look like this? Elizabeth faltered and looked toward Johnny.

Johnny walked up and pulled Elizabeth into his side. Looking down at her he said, "Didn't you hear? Elizabeth has decided to take a walk on the wild side and join the likes of us. Haven't you sweetheart?" He watched as she bit her lip at the endearment. Turning to Matt he said, "She's busting us out of here." Elizabeth arched her brow at the new development. Johnny winked at her.

"Elizabeth, this is Aidan DeVane by the way. He's going to be helping us as well as coming along for the ride."

"Wait a minute, I could have sworn that you said the words "busting" and "out" with Elizabeth's name." Matt interrupted as he shook his head in confusion looking between a grinning Johnny and a nervous and blushing Elizabeth. He was having a hard time connecting Elizabeth to the idea of doing something illegal much less doing it for Johnny Zacchara who still had his arm around her.

Elizabeth looked up at her friend, and said, "Matt, it's true." Seeing the disbelief cross his face, she pulled away from Johnny and placed her hand on Matt's arm. "I know it's a shock but I know what I'm doing. You know me, probably better than anyone; I wouldn't do this if I didn't have a good reason. I promise you that I do."

Matt scrubbed his hand over his face and said, "You're right. I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't do something this crazy unless you had to. I just can't believe you are here and ugh…what have you been up to since I've been away? The last thing we were talking about was you focusing on your boys, getting their merit badges and thinking of teaching them to paint. How did you go from Boy Scouts and finger painting to busting out Zacchara over here? I didn't think you two really knew each other."

Seeing the look on both Johnny and Elizabeth's faces, Matt exhaled.

"Alright, who wants to tell me what's going on here? Even better—he turned toward Johnny—will she be safe? You better not let anything happen to her!"

Elizabeth looked toward Johnny, waiting for him to make the next move. She didn't know how much she should share with her friend and she didn't want to cause Matt any unnecessary trouble.

Before Johnny could say anything, Aidan interrupted saying, "Maybe we should take this to the exam area for when the guard checks on us. It might look odd for all of us to be standing here having a friendly chat."

Elizabeth looked toward Aidan in gratitude. "He's right, Matt you're going to have to examine them to make this meeting work." Blinking her eyes and begging him with her smile, she said, "Please, I need your help. We'll talk about the rest later."

"Fine, anything for you, but we will be talking about this! Don't think you can bat those eyes at me and promise to bring me brownies. That won't work this time. I hope you know, I've toughened up in here."

Elizabeth flashed an amused smile at him.

Picking up his stethoscope he asked, "Alright. So, who's first?"

"Aidan can go first. I need to talk to Elizabeth privately." Johnny motioned for Aidan to step forward.

As Aidan sat on the exam table, Matt approached and gave Elizabeth a curious look. Johnny grabbed her hand and led her down the short hall and into a small room that the doctor used for transcription.

As she felt Johnny grab her palm, her breath hitched. She could swear that she felt a tingle run through her fingertips as their skin touched.

_What is wrong with me? I'm not some hormone addled teenage girl, getting excited by a boy holding her hand for the first time! _Mentally shaking her head at her thoughts, Elizabeth trailed behind Johnny into the room.

Shutting the door softly behind him, Johnny turned to look at Elizabeth. She stood before him patiently waiting for him to speak. He took this moment to observe her and take in the new disguise. Even like this, she was beautiful. She also looked a little nervous nibbling on her bottom lip as she clasped her hands in front of her. He found himself wanting to reach up and tug her lip free only to nip it gently with his own mouth. Exhaling at the thought, he walked a little closer to her. Reaching out to smooth a lock of hair behind her ear he watched as her eyes widened and he smiled.

"How are you handling all of this? I hate the thought of you in here around all these criminals. You have no idea how much I've worried about you this morning." He trailed his finger over her cheek.

Elizabeth licked her lips and watched as Johnny's gaze followed the movement. She swallowed and said, "I'm okay. Really! It's just like the hospital but I have a guard outside the exam room here. Trust me; I've dealt with some pretty terrible patients before. I handled them. That list includes your father by the way."

Johnny laughed and watched her smile in return.

"How are _you_ doing Johnny? I know it was a shock to realize that your dad was alive and that _I'm_ going to be the one to get you out of here."

He stepped back from her and said, "I'm okay. I can't thank you enough for doing this by the way. Honestly as for being shocked, I don't know which was more surprising; the fact that my old man is alive or that _you_ showed up looking the way you did and hearing that you were involved in his crazy scheme." Smirking, he narrowed his eyes at her and said, "You know? I usually don't like surprises especially those from my father. They always seem to be biting me in the ass and causing more trouble, but if you're involved, I think I could learn to love them. A beautiful woman surprising me is something I definitely could get used to." He watched as she smiled at his flirting. He couldn't help but to flirt with her, she was gorgeous.

Elizabeth stepped around him, walking toward the door. Eyeing him out of the corner of her eyes as she passed she said, "I bet you say that to all the girls Johnny. I've heard about you. Coleman likes to talk when we drink tequila. He says that you come in and order a few drinks and girls line up. You're a charmer, a flirt and you love the ladies. He actually thinks that you could give Patrick a run for his money." Bracing herself against the door, she crossed her arms and arched a brow at him, daring him to deny it.

Johnny laughed and widened his stance and crossed his own arms as he leaned against the desk. Looking at her, he grinned devilishly and said, "Maybe I just haven't found a woman who makes me want to give up my wild ways. I might be willing to change for the right one."

The comment took Elizabeth by surprise and she tried to change the subject saying, "Well it's a good thing I'm busting you out of here. You can spend all of your free time looking for her."

Johnny unfolding his arms, pushed himself off the desk and walked closer. "Mmm...You're right I need to get out of here first but maybe I won't have to look far for that special woman."

Elizabeth unsure of how to respond to that pursed her lips and said, "Speaking of getting out of here, what's this about busting out Aidan as well? You do know that Antony is going to flip when I tell him. We've planned this precisely for ONLY you. I'm going to have to run this by your father, hear him rant and rave for a few minutes and set everything up for two people. That's unless you're thinking of adding Matt to the list as well."

Johnny shook his head. "Hunter wouldn't go if we asked. He has an early parole hearing in three months. The doctor has been impressed with his work here in the infirmary so he put in a good word with a judge. Matt has a real chance of being released. I don't think he'll jeopardize that to go along with us and risk getting caught, even if _you_ were the one to ask him to go."

"You're right. I don't want Matt to mess up his chances for parole. We have to make sure he doesn't take the fall for this. Hmm…I guess I'm going to have to drug him when I get you two out here just to make sure he's innocent. Elizabeth thinking aloud nodded her head. "Hmm…yes, that's what I'll do. A barbiturate should do the trick. He'll be asleep before he knows what hit him and clearly knocked out when they find him. That's it! Getting a dose shouldn't be a problem."

Johnny watched as she continued to plan Matt's part in his escape and knew why his father had chosen to involve her. He realized that she was more than capable of thinking on her feet and keeping calm. She was staring in the distance now and he couldn't help but think this crazy scheme of his father's would work. Smiling at her concentration, he continued to watch her as she tapped her chin, waiting for her to notice that he was still there.

Elizabeth deciding on a different plan from Anthony's looked at Johnny. He was smiling at her and she felt herself blush.

"I'm sorry. I got lost in thought. Did you say something?"

Johnny shook his head and was about to tell her that it was okay when a knock sounded at the door. Elizabeth glanced at Johnny before opening the door. At his nod, she cracked it open. It was Aidan and he said, "Sorry to interrupt but it's your turn with Hunter. The guard asked where you were mate and the Dr. covered by saying you were being weighed and measured back here. It's time to get out there before the dumbass notices that the scale is actually by the door."

Laughing, Johnny gave Elizabeth a look before walking out, leaving the door open as he left. Alone with Aidan, she smiled at him and stuck out her hand. "Hi, I'm Elizabeth; we actually haven't been properly introduced."

"Aidan DeVane." He shook her hand.

"DeVane. Are you related to Anna DeVane by any chance?"

Aidan smirked. "You could say that. I'm not sure if she would claim a criminal but she's my aunt. I didn't get to see her much growing up in England. I take it you know her?"

"I do." Elizabeth frowned, sadness evident in her eyes. "Her daughter, Robin, was one of my best friends."

"Was?" Aidan gave her a confused look.

"Oh. Um...yes. I'm sorry but Robin died in an accident at the hospital. Didn't Matt tell you?"

"What? Hunter? Why would he tell me something like that?"

Elizabeth bit her lip. "Well because his brother, Patrick, married Robin. She's his sister-in-law. We all worked together as well. "

Aidan shook his head. "Robin and I, we met once in Pine Valley. She was a lovely little thing.I'm sorry that she's gone. I made plans to visit her in Paris but never did. I wish I had now. I would have gotten to know her and I might have avoided the mess that landed me in here."

Seeing a way to change the melancholy subject she said, "Perhaps, but you're about to be out in a few days, next week at the latest. That is if everything goes according to plan."

Aidan, thankful for the transition, grinned at her. "You're quite right, love. Thanks for doing this by the way. Johnny mentioned that his father forced you into to this situation. It can't be easy. I have to say, you seem to be handling it well."

Elizabeth looked up at him and said, "I'd do anything for my boys. But this by far, tops the wildest thing I've ever done." Teasing him she said, "Johnny and you are going to owe me big time for this."

Aidan laughed. "Oh I think we can arrange something to pay you back for your troubles. I don't have much but it's yours if you want it. If I know Johnny, I think he has something special in mind for you anyway." He grinned mischievously at her.

Elizabeth, not catching his meaning, laughed too. Thinking of his tub she said, "Hmm…yes well he does have something that I want but I'm not sure that he would give it to me."

"Oh I'm sure he'll give it to you." Aidan said as Johnny walked into the room catching the comment. Matt followed behind him.

Elizabeth, seeing Matt, ignored the look Johnny was giving them and said, "Matt, how much longer do we have before the guard comes in for Johnny and Aidan?"

"He looked at his watch and said, "I'd say about ten minutes. Why?"

"Great, that gives me time to go over the new plan and if Anthony agrees,—Elizabeth smiled wickedly before continuing— which if he knows what's good for him he will, we should be busting out of here in two possibly three days. "

The men listened as Elizabeth laid out the plan she had come up with during her time with Johnny.

Ten minutes later, they stood there looking at Elizabeth. Johnny was grinning, Aidan was rubbing his chin pensively and Matt was shaking his head in disbelief at the whole situation.

Johnny couldn't believe the woman standing before him had come up with this plan. She was certainly full of surprises. His father's old plan paled in comparison to what she had cooked up. One thing was for sure, Elizabeth Webber was going to take Pentonville Prison by storm. The place was never going to be the same.

They heard the buzzer and the guard calling out, "Times up Doc. Get them out here. Zacchara, DeVane let's go."

Johnny looked at Elizabeth, "Well our time's up beautiful, same time tomorrow?"

Elizabeth smiled in answer. Johnny brushed his hand across her cheek as he and Aidan walked out, leaving her alone with Matt in the process. Turning toward her friend, she was met with raised eyebrows and questions.

"What the hell Elizabeth? This is crazy! How did you get into this mess with Johnny?"

Elizabeth sighed and took Matt by the arm, taking him back into the exam area.

"Well Matt, it starts with a flat tire and a thunder-storm…"

* * *

So what are you thinking so far? Love it, hate it? Let me know in a review! Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:

Okay, this chapter is written a little differently. I thought a timeline would work better and leave a bit of mystery as well. Thank you all so much for the reviews! I love hearing what you think. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to GH and ABC!

* * *

Chapter 10

_Two Days Later_

**7:00 **

Elizabeth flashes her badge and awaits her turn through security. Chatting with a guard, she smiles as she passes through the metal detectors without incidence.

**7:05 – 7:10**

Elizabeth calls out a "Good Morning" to Margo, the receptionist, as she enters the office. As she clocks in, she sits her lunch on the radiator along the wall. Smiling she turns and says, "Margo, could you please let the perimeter guard know that I'm expecting my father sometime today. I was in such a rush this morning that I left my uniforms by the door." Elizabeth makes a face and says, "I need to turn them into the employee dry cleaning service today. My father is going to drop them by during my shift most likely before lunch. That way I won't have to wait until Monday. I just wanted to let the perimeter guard know that if he sees an old man wandering in the parking lot or sitting in his truck, well… he belongs to me and he's harmless."

She laughs before letting out a sigh… I wouldn't normally ask this but could you also see if he would let him through without stopping him. My father is cranky and doesn't respond well to authority figures. It's his dementia. We're working on getting his medication adjusted."

Margo assures Nurse Johns that she will tell Mr. Fowler to overlook her elderly father. As she writes a note describing her father's vehicle to pass off to the perimeter guard at the gate, she sympathetically says, "Lizzie dear, don't you worry about your father, I'll make sure he doesn't have any trouble. I'll even wave him through security myself and call you." Elizabeth smiles and thanks her before leaving the office.

**7:30**

Elizabeth enters the corridor leading to the infirmary. She makes her way toward her office and spots an older inmate performing his morning orderly duties. As he mops the floor, she stops and mentions that there is a sticky spot by the radiator in the main office.

He replies, "Thank You Mam."

As he watches, she sets down her bagged lunch on the floor using her badge to unlock the door. Entering the exam area, Elizabeth forgets to pick up her lunch.

**8:00**

Johnny and Aidan start their day as usual making their way to the cafeteria for breakfast.

**8:30**

Johnny and Aidan leave the cafeteria following behind the guards. On their way back to the dormitory they see Blackie leaving the office, wheeling his cleaning station behind him. They watch as he walks toward the control room. He slightly nods as he passes.

**9:27**

Matt walks into the office with his guard and asks the receptionist to send a box of printer ink to the infirmary. He mentions that he thought it was running out of ink yesterday. She replies distractedly, "Sure thing" waving Matt on his way. She's too busy looking around as the radiator is starting to make a weird noise.

**11:00**

Anthony wearing a large straw hat and shades strolls into Pentonville Prison with a garment bag draped across his shoulders. Talking loudly he says, "Where's my daughter. I've got her dirty uniforms." Margo expecting him, jumps up, waves him through security, and brings him into the office before calling Nurse Johns.

As Elizabeth approaches, she hears Anthony yelling. "I don't have time for this; I'm missing out on Fish Friday at the Senior Center. It's the best lunch they serve all week. We play bingo after desert so tell her to hurry up."

She rushes in saying, "Dad just calm down I'm here." She looks to Margo in apology.

Anthony grunts frowning at her. "It's about time. I thought I was going to lose the rest of my hearing because of this damn loud radiator." He looks at Margo, "Missy you tell those boys in back they need to fix this piece of crap. If not, you're gonna be paying for my hearing aid!"

Margo responds, "I do apologize for the noise Sir. We have an orderly in the boiler room now trying to fix it. It seems there's a problem with the pipes."

Turning toward Elizabeth, he lifts his shades and winks at her saying, "You might want to grab an umbrella Cookie, it looks like rain."

Elizabeth smirking at the comment takes the bag. She gives him a kiss on the cheek and pats him on the back ushering him out the door like a good daughter.

**11:30**

Elizabeth watches as the doctor prepares to leave for lunch. His shift is ending allowing Matt to come in and take his place. As Matt enters, she says hello and grabs her garment bag taking it into the transcription room. Stepping back into the exam area, she goes to the medicine vault and takes out a syringe. She looks toward the window to make sure the guard isn't watching.

Turning toward Matt, Elizabeth says, "Matt, it might be awhile before I see you again. Please take care of yourself in here. I don't want to lose you and I'm so sorry I haven't been to visit before now."

Matt reaches out and takes her hand. "Elizabeth, it's okay. I really didn't want anyone to see me in a place like this. I especially don't want to see _you_ in a place like this. If you get caught or if Anthony and Johnny leave you hanging, you're facing all kinds of charges. It's gonna take a legal fire storm to get you out of breaking out Aidan. Oh and you're destructing Federal Property for crying out loud! Please now is the time to reconsider this crazy scheme. It's not too late. You're risking your freedom and a future without your boys."

At her sighs he quickly says, "Look I know you think you have to do this but please, just make me a promise. Stay safe and give your boys a hug from Uncle Matt. I'll see you when I get out."

Elizabeth grabs Matt into a tight hug and she whispers, "I promise Matt."

**11:45 **

Johnny and Aidan walk into the infirmary for their follow-up appointments. Elizabeth says hello and steps into the hall to chat with the guard about needing a technician for the printer. As he listens, he soon gets a call to come to the control room. She assures the guard that she will be fine and that the two inmates wouldn't give them trouble. He leaves and she slips back into the room just in time to see a doctor and two men dressed in green scrubs wearing and surgical masks, standing before her. She grins and says, "Get ready boys!"

**12:00**

All hell breaks loose in Pentonville Prison. There's a shrill whistling and a loud boom as pipes are busting left and right in the dormitory. The control room has lost video feed and power causing their door to remain locked. The front office is filling with smoke. Sprinklers are going off in offices and cells causing inmates to cry out and beat against the doors. Guards are rushing to open cellblocks, gathering inmates into formation and sending them to the gym for their safety and a roll call. Margo is calling the fire department and opening widows before evacuating the office. The tactical squad is running through the halls behind their shields wielding pepper spray and stun guns because a riot has begun in the cafeteria. Blackie is in the boiler room with the maintenance crew and swearing he doesn't know what happened as they rush to lower the pressure within the pipes. With all the mayhem, no one notices the three people wearing scrubs slipping out the doors and into the parking lot.

**12:15**

"It's damn good to see you Pops. How about we get the hell out of here?" Johnny grins at his father and closes the door, ducking low into the back seat with Aidan by his side.

Elizabeth slams the passenger door and Anthony drives out of the parking lot and through the gates giving a wave to the perimeter guard, Mr. Fowler. The man seeing Anthony and Elizabeth recognizes them and gives them a wave as well. He lets them pass without stopping. The fire truck and emergency response teams fly by them as they speed down the highway.

**2:00**

"Sir….We've got an inmate down. It's Dr. Hunter, he's unresponsive in the infirmary." The guard relays his condition over the radio.

As he listens to the other guard's reply, he notices that Matt begins to stir and blink his eyes. The guard makes sure he's okay and proceeds to take him into the hall alerting the other guard that he's fine. As the guard leads Matt to the gym, he looks around at the chaos and thinks, "Holy Shit. She did it. Elizabeth Webber pulled off a jail break!"

* * *

Well guys what do you think? Let me know in a review and thanks for reading! :)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N:

Thanks for reading, leaving reviews and following the story!

You guys really enjoyed Liz being badass in the last chapter. LOL I did too. ;) Bonus Points for those who noticed the play on Elizabeth's name that she used in Pentonville. Lizzie Johns...backwards...Johns Lizzie. Okay...a little lame but_** I**_ thought it was cute when I wrote it. Like I said before, weird sense of humor. Oh well...now that our characters have left Pentonville behind, it's time to take them on the run. The next chapter is all about that, but for now, we have a quick stop over at the Zacchara house. :P

Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to ABC/GH.

* * *

Chapter 11

After pulling into the garage at the Zacchara compound and exiting the vehicle, Anthony briskly walked around the SUV. Bypassing Elizabeth, he rushed to greet Johnny as he stepped out. Grabbing him in a fierce hug and surprising his son, he gave thanks for having him safely in his arms. He would never have forgiven himself if something had happened to him. They may have fought and hated each other at times but the fact remained that John was his son, his world. He loved him. He had since the moment he had held him at birth, proud to be a father of a healthy baby boy. Over the years, he had tried in his own unique way to raise him to be a man worthy of the Zacchara name. Whether they agreed or disagreed about what that meant, Anthony didn't care anymore as long as John was safe. Something he was going to try like hell to accomplish, damning anyone who got in the way.

Before he could fully exit the truck, Johnny found himself wrapped in his father's embrace. Surprised by the display of emotion from his old man, he hugged his father back, glad that he was alive. He knew in his father's own sick and twisted way that he cared for him, so it was with that in mind that he allowed himself to take comfort in this rare moment between them.

"It's good to see you too Pops," he said to his father, patting him on the back. Glancing at Elizabeth and Aidan over his father's shoulder, he smiled.

Anthony pulled away from his son and lightly tapped him on the cheek, "You're damn right it's good to see you! I couldn't let you rot away in Pentonville for killing your old man. Hell, that and I really hate the idea of you leaving that Spencer brat to run our organization while you were in the joint. He's an incompetent ass, too much like his father. He could run off without notice; more than likely chasing after that Corinthos girl and our whole empire would go down the toilet. Humph…that's not happening on my watch John."

Johnny rolled his eyes at his father's rant but he was grinning regardless. After believing his father had died, it was good to hear the old bastard doing what he did best, complain. "Yeah…Yeah…Pops. I know. Damn, you think you would have spent your time in the afterlife thinking of new arguments. I was hearing this crap before I thought you died."

Elizabeth laughed at the exchange drawing the attention of all three men. She watched as Johnny's eyes sparkled in amusement. It felt good to laugh after all that they had been through today. The stress and worrying about breaking Johnny and Aidan out had lifted from her shoulders in that moment. They were free and she was safe. She had fulfilled Anthony's wishes and now she could finally go home to her boys. She couldn't wait to see them.

Anthony walked up to her and said, "Cookie, you did good. I wouldn't have John here if wasn't for you. That plan of yours worked like a charm. You made this old man proud." Anthony laughed, "The best part was driving out the gates waving at the idiot and having him wave back."

Aidan bumped his shoulder against hers. "That really was something, Elizabeth. I'm glad to have you on my side. I wouldn't want to see what damage you could inflict upon me if I pissed you off." Throwing a cheeky grin at his friend he said, "Johnny, that's something we would do well to remember for future references, don't you think? We wouldn't want to make our dear beautiful Elizabeth mad. Something tells me she could twist a man up in knots, leaving the poor bastard wondering what in the hell happened to him."

Elizabeth smirked and sought Johnny's eyes. He was glaring at Aidan.

Anthony watching the exchange and noticing John's glare toward Aidan and seeing Elizabeth's expression, cackled in glee. Damn, if seeing these three together didn't make him smile more in the past thirty minutes than he had in a year. He watched as John and Aidan scuffled, laughing before ending in one of those manly half hugs and a pat on the back. Elizabeth was laughing at them too and shaking her head, when Johnny turned toward her. Anthony watched as his son stepped toward Elizabeth, and took her hand in his, slowly pulling the girl into a hug. He tucked her head underneath his chin and he saw Elizabeth's mouth quirk up into a shy smile as he whispered something in her ear. Well hell, he hadn't seen that coming. John was sweet on Cookie. Damn. Rubbing his chin, he thought about John and Elizabeth. She would be perfect for his son. She had already proven to be feisty, loyal to those she loved and she sure as hell was able to keep a secret. Jason Morgan's son was a testament to that fact. She was even familiar with the life. Filing the thoughts away for later, as he watched them separate, he clapped Aidan on the back and said to all three, "I don't know about you but I'm starving. Let's grab something to eat and get some rest. We've got work to do."

Aidan following Anthony, asked, "Do you think we're safe here? Wouldn't they look for us here first?"

Anthony threw his hand up in the air as they entered the house. "Nah, the way I figure it, we've got a day or two at the most. We're in a rural area and no one knows that I own this property. We're going to crash here and hit the road on Sunday. I had my guys set up a safe house and prepare it for all of us. Speaking of that, Cookie I need you to pick your next disguise and pack your own bag. You're coming with us."

Elizabeth, who had already entered the kitchen, spoke up, "Whoa, what do you mean I'm coming with you?" Shaking her head and propping her hands on her hips she said, "I'm out, I'm done! I've pulled off my part in this crazy scheme. I need to get home to my boys, Anthony. They think I've died!" She looked toward Anthony who seemed to be ignoring her as he shuffled over to the counter and turned on the TV. Shaking her head at his behavior, she angrily swept by a silent Johnny and Aidan and grabbed Anthony by his arm. The old man was not going to ignore her now. As he turned to look at her, she briefly caught a glance of the screen over his shoulder. Dropping her hand from Anthony's arm, she stood there staring in shock, her eyes wide and mouth open in a small gasp. On the screen was the photo taken from her real driver's license, featured in a close up with the words, WANTED, captioned above the frame. Next, Johnny's mug shot flashed across the screen followed by Aidan's as well. She heard Johnny swear behind her.

"Well kids, it looks like we'll be leaving tonight instead," Anthony said as he looked at the three standing before him. Shrugging his shoulders he said, "Who wants pasta?"

Elizabeth watched as the reporter pleaded with the public to come forward with any information about her whereabouts. The reporter stated to act with caution because she might be armed and dangerous considering that she had helped to break out alleged notorious crime boss, Johnny Zacchara and his cell mate Aidan DeVane, who had been incarcerated on charges of attempted murder and kidnapping. The reporter went on to cue up a video showing her lead the two inmates out the front door of Pentonville. Elizabeth gasped. She had missed a camera in her plan. Damn! Damn! Damn! This was not happening she thought as she continued to see her image splash across the breaking news report. Elizabeth felt herself sway. This couldn't be happening to her. Matt had tried to warn her. But she didn't listen. Why didn't she listen to him? She'd never see her boys again after this! Panicking at the thought, she was vaguely aware of hearing Anthony grumble about overcooked noodles behind her. As the room began to spin, she knew she was going to faint.

Johnny and Aidan flanked Elizabeth as they watched the news broadcast. As he listened to the reporter list his and Aidan's crimes he thought, This is not good. Apparently, a separate control room housed the feed for the cameras in the front office and they had missed it. Blackie hadn't been as thorough in his job or he simply hadn't known about the room. Fuck, this was not part of the plan. Elizabeth was supposed to get them out and return to her boys with the cover story. He ran his hands through his hair as he worried about her future and he saw movement in his peripheral vision. Turning his head, he saw Elizabeth sway and her eyes roll back. He reached out and scooped her up just in time to keep her from falling to the floor.

"Damn, she's fainted." Johnny looked to his father, "Pops, which one is her room? She needs to lie down." Looking at her, he knew it was a long shot but he called out anyways, "Elizabeth, sweetheart, you need to wake up. Can you hear me?" Not getting a response, he turned to his friend. "Aidan I need you to follow me and open the door." Johnny shifted Elizabeth higher in his arms, bringing her closer to his chest. Worrying about her, he repeated his question to his father and thought that he had mistaken his answer. He could have sworn that he said that she was staying in his room. Shaking his head, he looked at his father and asked, "Whose room did you say?"

Anthony, his face free of expression said, "She's been staying in your old room John." Seeing the look on his son's face, Anthony rolled his eyes. "The woman has gone on and on about falling in love with your damn tub. I couldn't get her to stay in another room. She told me that it was the only room far enough away from mine and she prattled on saying something about natural light. Whatever the hell that means! She damn near gave me a headache banging on that piano of yours as well."

Johnny tightened his grip on Elizabeth as he saw Aidan bite back a smile. He knew he was going to catch hell from him about her staying in his room. Aidan seemed to enjoy teasing him about Elizabeth. Tuning down the hall that lead to his old room, he looked at the woman in his arms once again and walked quickly.

* * *

Elizabeth awoke to a warm hand on her forehead and soft murmurs that sounded like the words beautiful and so sweet. Fluttering her eyes, they opened to meet Johnny's warm brown gaze. He was sitting on the bed and leaning over her, concern etched across his face. Before she could ask what happened, he cupped her face and rubbed his thumb across her cheek.

"Hey beautiful. You gave me quite a scare fainting like that."

Elizabeth tried to sit up but stopped at Johnny shaking his head no.

"I don't think that's a good idea sweetheart, just lie here and rest." He smoothed her hair behind her ear.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and said, "I thought that I was the nurse here. I think I'm okay to sit up, Johnny."

He chuckled and Elizabeth felt herself smile at the sound. She watched as he backed up and gave her space. It was her cue to move. Slowly she sat up and looked around the room. She noticed that she was in her room upon seeing yesterday's scrubs tossed over the desk chair and Johnny's t-shirt at the end of the bed. Oh god, this was also Johnny's room. Her eyes flew to his.

"I'm staying in your room." She blurted out the obvious. Blushing at her awkwardness, she couldn't believe she had said it like that. What if he thought that she meant that she would be staying with him in his room? Oh God, how much more embarrassing can this moment get? Before she could say anything else Johnny spoke up.

Johnny flashed that sinful grin of his and said, "So you are. You're also in my bed and I've heard that you've enjoyed my tub too." His eyes lit with mischief as he leaned in closer to Elizabeth. Lowering his voice to a sexy murmur he said, "Mmm…tell me something Elizabeth." He watched as she shivered. "Which did you enjoy more? Was it soaking in a warm bubble bath, easing your aches away in my tub or was it lying in my bed, tangled up in my silk sheets every night? Did you enjoy the way the silk caressed your skin as a lover would?"

Elizabeth swallowed. Sins and grins, the man was lethal because he knew how to use both with a woman. Sex. It was what he projected with his words, his voice and even those eyes. God she was in trouble. Sounding the way he did and gazing at her the way he did, made her think naughty thoughts. She couldn't deny it. Her mouth parted and she closed her eyes as the images danced in her mind of having him in the tub or tangling up with him in the very sheets she was clutching tightly in her fists. Johnny was dangerous. He made her want things she couldn't have. There was no way she could get involved with him and certainly not fall into bed with him. But, my God, did he tempt her to do just that. She felt him brush his fingers over her cheek and her eyes snapped open. He was so close. She would be able to grab him, kiss him and then fall back into the bed with him. It was what she wanted; she could tell that he did too. He was leaning in; she knew he was going to kiss her. She couldn't let him. They couldn't do this. It would end in heartache. As he leaned closer, she could feel the heat radiating off his body and God he smelled so good. Sighing, she thought, Ah, Fuck it. They say the road to hell is paved with good intentions. It looked like she was going to make it a quick trip. She reached up and cupped his face. Her eyes flickered to his and down to his mouth. His lips were a breath away now.

A loud knock came from the door. Elizabeth jumped back at the sound and dropped her hands from Johnny's face just in time for Aidan to open the door. Anthony entered behind him with a bowl of soup on a tray. She blew out a shaky breath and looked at Johnny. He was glaring at Aidan once again.

Elizabeth laughed. She couldn't help it. The look on Aidan's face when he noticed Johnny's glare set her off. One moment the British man had been concerned for her and then in the next, confused at Johnny's look. The tension of moments before dissolved as she fell against Johnny's shoulder, burying her face against him and holding her stomach in a fit of laughter. She heard Anthony say,"What the hell is wrong with her now?" and it set her off again. She tried to catch her breath. God it felt so good to laugh but then she remembered why they were all gathered around her and the laughter faded and turned into a muffled sob. She stiffened at the thought. She was going to trade her freedom for Johnny's once this was over. She was going to lose her boys and spend her time behind bars. Her tears began to fall.

Johnny was just as confused by her laughter as his father and Aidan but he enjoyed the sound. He smiled as she tried to catch her breath. If his father and Aidan hadn't barged in, he would have her beneath him and breathless for reasons other than laughter by now. Aidan, the motherfucker, he had the worst timing and knew it! After realizing that he had interrupted a moment between them the damn man had smirked at him. Johnny was growing tired of seeing that expression. There would definitely be no end to the teasing coming his way now. Not unless he beat Aidan for every remark. Johnny liked that idea. Giving it serious thought he was surprised when he felt Elizabeth tense beside him. He wrapped his arm around her which left her face buried against his chest.

Smoothing his hand over her hair he asked, "Elizabeth? Are you okay?"

Johnny figured that she had recalled why she had fainted in that moment. He reached out and tipped her chin up so that he could see her face. She had been crying. His chest tightened at the thought of her sadness.

Elizabeth sat up and sniffed as Johnny brushed a tear from her face. She shouldn't cry about it now. She had known the risks of her actions. Accepting that she was now a wanted woman and that her fate rested in the Zaccharas' hands she sat up straighter, looking at the men before her. Taking a breath before she spoke she said, "I'm fine. Everything kind of just hit me at once but I'm okay. Really, I'm okay."

She focused on Anthony as Johnny's arm tightened around her. "What are we going to do now? We obviously can't stay here and we still don't know who tried to kill you and frame Johnny. What's our next step?"

Anthony answered. "That's easy, Cookie. You eat your soup, we pack our bags and leave here in an hour. We'll worry about the rest at our next stop. Oh and pack light, we're living on the run now."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think in a review!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N:

So here's another chapter for you guys. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. :) Thanks for reading, following and reviewing! Have a great weekend!

* * *

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to ABC.

* * *

Chapter 12

Elizabeth watched as the server refilled her coffee cup. Her lips lifted in a small smile of thanks before watching the older woman walk away and scanning the room once again. She preferred tea with honey but this place; it wasn't exactly the type of place to offer the brand of tea she usually drank. She took a small tentative sip of the warm liquid and grimaced at the taste. It wasn't Sonny's imported coffee, but it was exactly what she needed to keep her awake. She sat in the booth in the corner of the diner, facing the entrance. She had chosen the seat because it was closest to the emergency exit. These days she never knew when she would need to make a quick getaway. She had spent two weeks on the road with Anthony, Johnny and Aidan. Two long miserable weeks of staying in dingy motels, eating at greasy diners, wearing disguises and worrying that the police and federal agents would catch up to them. The worst part though, had to have been spending time with Johnny.

Things were pleasant between them, when they were taking or laughing at something Aidan had said or rolling their eyes at Anthony's insanity, but Elizabeth could feel the tension between them when they were in close proximity. Whatever was between them was like a live wire, snapping, crackling and shooting sparks. It was so tangible for Elizabeth and she didn't see how the others could not have noticed. There was an overwhelming attraction on both sides and they were doing their best not to act on it. True, there were not opportunities for them to give into temptation while cramped in the SUV and always being surrounded by Anthony and Aidan, but that didn't mean that Elizabeth didn't think about it. She was absolutely convinced that Johnny was thinking about it too no matter how indifferent he seemed in her presence.

Leaving the safe house behind, they had driven for a whole day and night. Finally stopping at a motel, Anthony had rented two rooms. Johnny had walked her to the door of her motel room wanting to make sure that she arrived safely. Placing his hand over hers as she unlocked the door, Elizabeth had turned to look at Johnny thinking that he may want to check the condition of the room. Instead, she found herself suddenly pinned between him and the door. Her hands and gone to his waist unconsciously. They were so close that there couldn't have been any space between the two. He had placed both of his hands on the side of her face and his forehead had pressed against hers, closing his eyes as he took a breath. Brown eyes opened and locked with her blue ones, and she had stood still, afraid to move anticipating the next moment, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. He rubbed the tip of his nose against hers and Elizabeth watched as he glanced at her lips. She was so convinced that he was going to kiss her in that moment but he had pulled away. Kissing her on her head instead and breathing out a soft, "Goodnight." He had then pushed the door open behind her so that she could go inside. Giving him one last glance over her shoulder, she had walked in and closed the door.

After that night, Aidan had walked her to her room when they stopped for the night, never Johnny. The only reasons she could think of for his actions, were that Johnny didn't need the distraction and that he wanted to keep her safe. Elizabeth had to admit that she was somewhat relieved because she had no place in Johnny's life. She had tried having a relationship with a man whose lifestyle was so similar to Johnny's and the relationship had ended badly for her. He had deemed his life too dangerous for her and her children. Dangerous, she despised the very word still to this day. He had brought it up often as they fought about their relationship. She had made an effort to fight for them, willing to give them a chance to succeed despite his lifestyle, but Jason had shut down, unwilling to consider giving them a chance. It had taken a while for them to regain their friendship but eventually they had. It was something she was grateful for because he had died soon after. Her heart had been shattered when they had ended their relationship and if she would be honest, she had yet to pick up the pieces and put them back together. She was so afraid of giving her heart away again and she knew that if she let herself, she would fall for Johnny. The man was sexy as hell, no lie. The man drew her in like a moth to a flame with his eyes and that sexy grin of his. Her attraction to him had only grown these past two weeks. Underneath the outer shell, the crime boss that he projected to the world, there was a gentle, kind man with a passionate nature. A bad boy with a heart of gold; yes he was definitely her type. She was so afraid that if by some miracle they were able to come out of this mess safe and free, and if she did fall for Johnny along the way, that their relationship would have the same results as her relationship with Jason. Once they returned to reality, she would find herself standing alone with her heart broken and the words "dangerous" and "not safe" echoing within her ears. She would just have to build up her walls and make sure that she followed Johnny's lead and avoid any chance for intimate moments. Instead of giving in, she would continue to keep her desires locked within her mind and leave them behind in her dreams.

Drinking the last of her coffee, Elizabeth left a tip on the table with the money for her bill and walked outside. Aidan, bless the man, was waiting in the same spot where she had left him. Lounging against a tree with a book in his hands and wearing shades and a baseball hat, he looked like a guy just enjoying the day, not a fugitive on the run. She nodded to him as she passed heading back to her room, knowing that he would soon follow behind her. The four of them couldn't be in public together so they usually went out two by two or in Anthony's case, alone. Being presumed dead gave him all kinds of perks. He was the only one who didn't have his picture plastered over newspapers and flashing on TV.

Last night, Elizabeth had watched as the news anchor had given a detailed report of her life and presumed the reasons for her actions. The cops and journalists were having a hard time finding her connection to Johnny and her knowing her reasons for breaking him out of prison. Matt had insisted that he hadn't known that it was she who was working in the infirmary. That he had been just as surprised to find out that she had been involved and had drugged him leaving him on the floor. Matt had wished her well and hoped that she could end this safely. The reporter had gleaned those facts from an anonymous source that worked within the prison earning the advantage over the other networks. Elizabeth had smiled sadly as she listened to the report because she understood that he was taking care of his parole case and giving her a message as well but it still hurt to know that she had endangered his chances of parole. He really was an amazing friend. She just hoped that Matt hadn't lost his chance at freedom. She had continued to watch as the segment switched to show a reporter standing outside her Grams house catching the paparazzi harassing her as she walked toward her door, yelling their questions rapidly. "Mrs. Hardy, how does it feel to have two grandchildren who are criminals? Do you know what her connection to Johnny Zacchara is? Were they lovers? Mrs. Hardy, how are her children coping with her abandonment?"

It was the last question that had Elizabeth turning off the tv and throwing her remote against the wall in anger. She had not abandoned her boys! She had committed this crazy act to keep them safe from Anthony. A vicious monster when he chose to be one. He had threatened her boys and she had chosen to keep them safe. Anthony would do anything for his son just as she would do anything for hers, including breaking someone out of a federal prison. Tossing and turning all night in anger had not allowed her to get much rest. She had calmed herself a little by the time the morning light peaked beneath her curtains. Stepping into the morning sun and heading toward the diner, she had made a vow that she would survive this ordeal and that she would not go to prison and leave her boys alone.

* * *

Johnny sat on his side of the double bed that he had shared with his father, head in his hands. As always, the men shared a room while giving Elizabeth a room to herself. Thankfully, he was alone now. Aidan and Elizabeth were at the diner and his Pops was out doing only God knows what. He was ready for this to be finished. So far, their guys hadn't found any leads on the person who had set them up. Although, he insisted the focus stay on Sonny, he realized that they needed to widen the net. He had no idea who would want him to go to prison or attempt to kill his father other than Sonny. The only person who would benefit with him behind bars and having his father taken out would be Sonny. It didn't make any sense. The man would have been able to make a play for his territory but so far, he had not made a move. It seemed that he was willing to leave things as they were, with Ethan running the organization for Johnny on the outside.

Johnny knew that Ethan and his men were capable of handling his business but the lack of attempts and threats to overtake his organization was starting to set off alarms now that he thought about it. Something wasn't adding up and he couldn't figure out the missing pieces. By all definitions, his territory had been considered ripe for the taking. Hell it still was. The boss had been behind bars, the patriarch was "dead" and the second in command was newly appointed. It would have been a tough fight due to his men and the orders he would have given behind bars, but he was sure that someone with resources and money could have overtaken things by waging a full-scale war. So why hadn't Sonny or whoever had set this thing up made a move? What would they have to gain by keeping things as they were? Even with Johnny free and on the run, his organization would still be considered up for grabs. The questions circled around in Johnny's mind until he grew frustrated at the lack of answers.

Pushing up off the bed, he walked toward the window and moved the curtain back an inch. He spotted Elizabeth coming his way on the way to her room, Aidan a few feet behind her. He swept his gaze over her, taking in her jeans and t-shirt and the red wig that she wore. She really was beautiful no matter what she wore or her hair color. He observed her closely. She was walking slowly, taking in her surroundings. _Good Girl, that's exactly what I taught you. Keep your eyes open. _ He had made sure that she understood that danger could come at a moment's notice and that she had to be vigilant at all times. Looking over her face, he noticed the faint shadows beneath her eyes. She looked tired and Johnny wondered if she had slept at all. If he wasn't so afraid that he'd take her in his arms and finally kiss her he'd walk over to her room and talk with her and find out what was wrong. If things could go the way he wanted them to, he imagined that he would follow her into her room, ask her how she was doing and perhaps coax her into lying down to take a nap with him. Sadly, that scenario couldn't happen. Instead, he watched her enter into her room alone as Aidan crossed the lawn to lean against the tree opposite their rooms, taking up watch.

Elizabeth was starting to get under his skin. He longed for her and wanted to pursue this attraction between them but now was not the time. After that night in his old room, he had burned with desire for her. His eyes following her every move and nearly crossing when he'd catch her worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. It had gotten so bad that in his mind he was conjuring up ways to get her alone and finally getting to kiss her, to take her bottom lip between his and tugging at it with his own teeth. He'd catch himself staring at her lips while they ate dinner at the safe house or while he was driving, his gaze would wander to watch her laughing with Aidan in the backseat. The night that he had walked her to her room, he'd come so close to kissing her but something clicked within him at the last minute. Something deep inside was shouting at him that this was not the right time or the right way to begin with Elizabeth. He had placed a kiss on her forehead instead and walked away after hearing the door lock from the other side. Afterwards, he found himself spending countless minutes agonizing over that moment waffling between kicking himself for not kissing her and patting himself on the back for being a good man. Finally, he had concluded that she deserved better than what he could offer her at this time, no matter how much he wanted her. They were in the middle of danger, avoiding the cops and on the run. Elizabeth was the kind of woman who deserved a slow romance, dates and dinners at fine restaurants. She didn't deserve seedy diners and stolen moments in dingy motels. She sure as hell didn't deserve to be lusted after while she was afraid and fighting for her freedom and worrying about her boys. So he had made the decision to keep his hands off and his lips to himself, even becoming slightly distant. He had stopped the flirting and teasing. He was still working on the longing looks though. He couldn't help it. He needed to watch her, study her and file everything away. Because, when this was over, he was going to use everything that he'd learned to win her over. He'd give her the choice of being with him or not and even if she refused he'd not give up. Elizabeth was one of those women a man would be crazy to walk away from. Thankfully, Johnny hadn't inherited his father's insanity. In time, he was going to woo her, romance her unlike any man before him and take her by surprise and make her his.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of town, Anthony pushed his sunglasses over the bridge of his nose as he entered the SUV. He had come from a meeting with his guy and finally they had a lead. Heather fucking Webber. That crazy bitch had hired out those idiots from the Soleito Crime Family. This bit of news made Anthony nervous. The Soleitos had once been an enemy of his but he had taken down their organization after the old man had went after his fourteen year old daughter, making a pass at her during another mob family's wedding reception. Anthony may have low standards but he didn't tolerate pedophiles. So he had waged war on the old man eventually taking everything he owned, killing the man's family and torturing the man before taking his life. Up until now, he thought that he had taken care of every member. They needed to get to Heather Webber as soon as possible. The crazy woman had some explaining to do.

* * *

Quick author's note:

Okay, now that you've read about the Soleitos, I can say that Johnny will not be Claudia's son in this story. He is her brother and Anthony is in fact his father.

Let me know what you think in a review. I love hearing your thoughts. Any guesses on the bad guy or what's going on? LOL I can't wait for the reveal! :P


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**: Here's another chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying the story. Thank you all for reading and leaving reviews! I'm really nervous about this one. After you read it, I'm sure you'll know why. Let me know how I did in a review if you don't mind. Shout outs are at the bottom for all you lovely guest reviewers!

* * *

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to ABC. **

* * *

Chapter 13

Lost in thought, Anthony continued to drive toward their next destination. Once he had a plan, he would inform his passengers of their upcoming trip to Ferncliff. Until then, they would continue to make their way up north, avoiding the main highways and cities. The uncharacteristic silence between his three passengers went unnoticed as he ruminated over the possibilities of the Soleitos being alive. He was seriously shaken at the thought of one of the them surviving his hit all those years ago. He needed a good plan before he brought this information to John.

Coming back to the motel after his meeting, he had found Aidan propped against the tree outside of their room reading a book. The man might as well have been a bum along for the ride as much as he contributed to this adventure. Irritated, he scowled at the man before telling him to get inside and pack their bags before he turned, going to see Elizabeth. After talking to her, he had rustled them into the SUV and pulled out onto the open road. Thinking back on his conversation with her, he mulled over all that she had said. He had asked her to tell him everything that she recalled about the fateful night in which she had rescued him. Her detailed description of Bones was as good as his own but her description of their conversation was what intrigued him. According to Elizabeth, Bones seemed to be taking his orders from Heather who he had not heard from in weeks. If the man had worked for the Soleitos, surely he would have been expecting a second set of orders in case Heather could not have gone through with her crazy plan. Someone would be able to pick up where she left off. Bones telling Elizabeth that Heather would have sent someone she trusted in her place supported his theory. Someone else knew that she had him locked up in that basement. Who that person could be was just another part of the mystery. If those idiots that worked for Heather were indeed connected to the Soleito family, he and John were in far more danger than they realized. Anthony knew all too well what could occur in the name of vengeance. It was part of the reasons why he had to get in to see Heather. The woman more than likely held the information he needed, locked away somewhere in her cracked brain. The problem would be getting her to reveal what she knew. He would rather be shot again than have to sit down with her and pick her brain for answers. It would not be pleasant. He would need something to use against her to get her to coöperate but he didn't have anything. One would think that it would be easy to discover her crimes but no, the woman covered her bases well. Perhaps as well as he had covered his own over the years. It seemed blackmail wouldn't be an option. Maybe she would want something in exchange for the information he needed. Something told him that a BLT from Kelly's wasn't going to do it. No, he needed something else. Flicking his eyes toward the rear-view mirror as he pondered the possibilities, he caught sight of Elizabeth staring at John and he suddenly knew what he needed to do. The problem: John wasn't going to like it one bit. Cookie, well she may be willing to give this plan a shot. Focusing on the road ahead, he decided to think about it some more before reaching their stop for the night.

~J&E~

Elizabeth stared out the window, watching the scenery roll by, wistfully hoping to see something that would distract her from the tension between her and Johnny. Aidan had called shotgun as they left the motel, resulting in him getting the front seat. She had been fine with sitting in the backseat until she realized that Johnny would be the one joining her. Anthony had insisted on driving, claiming that it helped him think clearly. This little revelation had been a surprise to Johnny as he tried to take the keys, hoping to get his father to let him get behind the wheel. However, Anthony had refused and hopped in the driver's seat leaving Johnny to frown as he opened the back door. Since they had left the motel behind, the tension had been steadily growing in the backseat. She was sure that Johnny felt it too. Silence reigned inside the vehicle. Aidan was asleep in the front, softly snoring; Anthony seemed to be lost in thought as he navigated through the traffic and Johnny seemed to be ignoring her. They had barely spoken two words to each other today. Long gone were the moments of flirting and teasing smiles that she had grown accustomed to in their first week on the run. The man beside her barely resembled the man she had first encountered. She knew he was pulling away just as she found herself doing. Although, she didn't know the full extent of his reasons, she knew her own. She needed to protect her heart. That didn't mean that she didn't miss the moments between them. She missed the flirty Johnny who could make her smile. Thinking of him, she turned to look at the man beside her. He now had his head resting against the seat. She took this moment to study him covertly. His beautiful brown eyes were closed and framed by long thick black lashes. His brow was furrowed just the tiniest bit as if he was thinking about something troublesome. Her fingers itched to reach out and smooth the worry away and then trail down to caress the light stubble upon his face. Her perusal moved on to his lips, those luscious looking lips. Thoughts of them had become the sweetest form of torture for Elizabeth. She longed to feel them against her own but feared the feel of them as well. Kissing Johnny wouldn't help in keeping her heart locked safely behind her walls. No, kissing him would lead to emotions that would inevitably allow those walls to crumble before her feet.

Sighing, she continued to rake her eyes over him, taking in his white t-shirt stretching across his broad chest. She knew how it felt to rest against him and to have his arms around her. Biting her lip at the memory, she took in the rest of Johnny's clothes. He wore a light leather jacket, dark jeans and black boots. The man really knew how to wear clothes well. He looked positively sinful stretched out before her. Trailing her eyes slowly back up his body, she met his brown orbs and saw a smirk lifting the corner of his mouth.

"See something you like, Elizabeth?"

The comment took her by surprise. She had thought the flirting and teasing moments were behind them. She hadn't known how much she would miss them until they were gone. Therefore, she welcomed the light remark for a moment even though she was embarrassed to be caught looking at him so. Suddenly she didn't care if she had been caught staring at him. If flirting back would eradicate the silence that had existed between them and relieve the tension somewhat, she was going to give as good as she got.

She arched a delicate eyebrow and said, "And if the answer was yes? What would you say Johnny?" She watched as his eyes widened and a wave of delight washed over her, seeing that she had taken him by surprise. She however, wasn't prepared for him to unbuckle his seat belt and slide closer.

Johnny watched as Elizabeth's teeth sunk into her bottom lip as he moved closer. Reaching for the clasp, he unbuttoned her seat belt, allowing her to turn toward him. This wasn't part of the plan. He shouldn't be flirting with her but when he had opened his eyes and found her checking him out, he couldn't resist. The woman, with those eyes and that mouth, was driving him crazy. Just earlier today he had sworn to avoid kissing her until they were safe but now, sitting next to her, smelling the soft vanilla scent of her shampoo and watching as she bit her lip, he was rethinking his plan. Sitting in silence and avoiding looking at her so far had not been working for him. It had only succeeded in making him uncomfortable. He had closed his eyes seeking sleep to block out the tension between them but it hadn't worked. Instead, having his eyes closed only heightened the fact that she was sitting so close to him but yet so far away. Perhaps he should just kiss her and end the torture for them both. God, he knew he would feel better even if for a moment. He was willing to taste a moment's bliss before the doubts and uncertainties set in for not following through with his plan for her.

So it was with that in mind that he leaned in closer. Moving his lips to her ear he whispered, "Hmm…I think that I'd say that I like the thought of you admiring my body. I certainly admire yours. It's no secret that you're beautiful Elizabeth. With those eyes of yours and those lips—he reached up and ran his thumb along the seam of her lips— Darlin' you could bring a man to his knees."

He leaned back in and said, "You've certainly caught my attention. I find myself wanting to get lost in your eyes and your lips. God I want to taste them, lick them and bite them if only to keep you from nibbling on them. You have no idea how I feel seeing you do that." He watched as she closed her eyes at his words. Johnny slowly smirked in triumph. Uncaring that his father was driving or that Aidan was sleeping in the front seat; he was going to finally kiss her. Taking her face between his hands, he leaned in and brought his lips to hers. Softly, he kissed her. Taking her lips between his he brought her closer to him, feeling her arms wrap around his neck as he reached down and pulled her into his lap. With one hand along the outside of her thigh, he tilted her head back with the other, giving him a better angle. This new angle allowed him to deepen the kiss before finally tugging her bottom lip between his teeth with a gentle bite. At her gasp of pleasure or surprise, he soothed the sting by licking her lips, begging for entrance. Elizabeth gave her permission by opening before him. He swept his tongue into her mouth and he felt her fingers pull at his hair. She tasted heavenly and he knew in that moment that he would never get enough of her. When she swept her tongue into his mouth, arching her body against his, Johnny swore he saw stars.

Elizabeth let herself explore Johnny's mouth as she branded her senses with the taste of him. Johnny's kiss was everything and more than she imagined. She playfully nipped at his lips and sucked them between hers. His hands tightened on her hip and neck. It felt so good to finally feel his lips against her own. She didn't want this moment to end but her lungs were protesting. Needing to breathe, she pulled away slightly and began leaving small kisses along his mouth and jaw. Returning her lips to his, she slowly kissed him, drawing their kiss to an end. As far as first kisses went, this was at the very top of her list. Her fingers were still tugging at his hair and they were breathing heavily. She opened her eyes and found him staring at her. He rubbed his nose against hers and flashed that sexy grin of his. Elizabeth felt relief and a sudden burst of joy at this small gesture. She let her own smile shine forth in a grin and then laughed. Bringing her hands away from Johnny's hair, he captured one and brought her palm to his lips, placing a soft kiss there before pulling her into his side. Elizabeth didn't care that her walls were cracking. She only cared that, in this moment, she felt happy and free. Something she hadn't felt in such a long time. She snuggled deeper into Johnny's side as he wrapped his arm tighter around her. Sighing, she thought that this was definitely better than sitting on opposite sides of the car in silence.

Resting his chin on Elizabeth's head as she snuggled against him, Johnny tightened his embrace. He was still trying to recover from the moments before. The kiss between them had started out as just a kiss, a way to relieve the tension that he had been feeling between them and finally to put an end to the question of what it would be like to kiss her. The taste of her, the feel of her in his arms, however, had shaken him to his core. There would be no coming back for him. His plan to wait until they reached safety before beginning anything with her was blown to pieces. It had gone up in smoke somewhere between the moments of having her tongue sweep into his mouth and feeling her melt against him as he sipped at her lips. He let his head fall back against the seat as he wondered where they would go from here.

Soon they were both lulled to sleep by the ride and the feeling of contentment as they nestled against each other.

* * *

**A/N 2**:

So they've finally kissed! Did you like it, hate it, love it? I've never put scenes like this out here on the web before. My computer however, is full of drabbles and stories with scenes like this or scenes that involve more action; if you know what I mean. ;)

I'm sure I'll be a hot mess when we get there and I have to post those type of scenes in this story. *Gasp* I guess that needed a spoiler alert. LOL this story is rated M for a reason! I'm really nervous about conveying the emotions as well as details involved with their first kiss. I wasn't sure if it felt rushed considering their earlier point of views in Chapter 12. I guess I felt like their plans to avoid each other were doomed from the start. The attraction between them is just too strong not to act upon it. :) Anyways, let me know what you think.

* * *

**S/O for those that I can't message! I've sent private messages to the rest of you guys! If I've missed anyone I'm sooo sorry. **

* * *

**Neeners**: I really wish they had paired up Johnny and Liz too! Here's an update for you! :)

**Jen:** Thank you so much for your review. I think they have fantastic chemistry as well. I hope you liked it!

**trini2180:** I'm glad you find Anthony so funny! I'm having a blast writing him! As far as we know, Jason is dead in this story. Although, I do love Jealous Jason when it comes to Liz. You never know, my muse might have him tied to a chair somewhere waiting to be found by a British bad ass and former Special Ops agent. ;)

**Ninlil: **She is a smart cookie! I hope you enjoy the updates! Thanks for the review!

**Kris**: I'm so glad you're enjoying the story!

**Rockygirl**: Here's another update for you! I loved Latte too! They were being set up so well with a relationship founded in friendship! Plus, a doctor and a nurse! What better couple to have for a soap called General Hospital! RC totally dropped the ball with them after he took over. I still miss Matt. :(

**Punkie: **I loved your reviews as usual! Thank you for taking the time to leave them. I was able to see the links this time...YAY! I loved those stories, especially Shatter. Dark Liz was so compelling. Not gonna lie, it totally inspired me to write a short drabble about a broken and dark Liz meeting Jax Teller from Sons of Anarchy. He's another bad ass blonde blue-eyed biker. I guess I'm like Liz, I have a type. LOL Anyways, I hope you enjoy the updates!


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:**

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry it's been so long in between updates. I'm a Mom first and I've had to take care of my little one while he was sick. I did get to write some and catch up on some fabulous fics in between doling out tissues and cough drops. ;) Great news, I've outlined the final chapter. (YAY) I just need to put everything together. I've got a chapter for you today and I'm working on another at the moment, so you guys might get two updates this week. I'm not promising but I'm going to try my best to get it posted. Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites! I'm going to try to reply to you all and leave my thanks for all you lovely guest reviewers as well at the end of the next chapter! I hope you enjoy this one! **

* * *

**All the characters belong to ABC/GH. I'm just playing with them. :)**

* * *

Sitting in a booth, at yet another greasy diner, Elizabeth and Johnny sat opposite Aidan. After receiving their drinks, Anthony had walked off saying he needed to use the restroom and they were currently waiting for him to return before they placed their orders.

Elizabeth bit her lip as she felt Johnny grab her hand underneath the table, her fingers weaving together with his long, slender ones. The four of them were taking a chance eating in public together but, at this moment, she didn't care. It was late evening and she was hungry.

Their joined hands rested on Johnny's thigh and his thumb slowly rubbed circles along the base of her thumb. She glanced over, watching him from beneath her lashes. He and Aidan were discussing the menu but she wasn't listening closely. Instead, she was watching his lips move and curl upwards in a slow smile as he rubbed his chin with his free hand; simultaneously aware of the feel of her palm embraced in his. It had been so long since she had just held hands with a man that she was interested in romantically. Her previous relationship had not allowed for something so simple. She wasn't going to take this moment for granted. She didn't know where they were headed or what tomorrow would bring but she knew that she was going to enjoy whatever this was between them.

She had come to this conclusion earlier, after that amazing kiss. She had snuggled against Johnny and analyzed her feelings before falling asleep. The emotions she had felt coursing through her were almost foreign because she had not felt them in so long, but she recognized them all the same. It was almost as if her mind and body were awakening after a long, dreamless sleep. She had felt free, happy, excited and alive. Also, she had been unbelievably turned on. She knew that it would be useless to fight her feelings toward him any longer. The man had her so twisted with just kissing and she couldn't even fathom what it would be like to actually be with him. She did know that she didn't want to spend the rest of her life wondering "what if." Even if their time together would be brief or even if they ended in heartbreak, she would enjoy every moment with Johnny. She hadn't felt this way in so long that she knew she owed it to herself to see what could happen between them.

Their joined hands shifted higher on Johnny's thigh as she sat back against the booth. He turned his head toward her and flashed a grin.

"See anything you like?"

Johnny had a mischievous glint in his eyes as he addressed her. She knew that he was subtly reminding her of his words before their kiss.

Elizabeth smirked and said, "I do actually."

She focused on her menu pursing her lips before saying, "I'm feeling adventurous. I think I'm going to try something new tonight."

She threw a sideways glance toward him and Johnny's grip tightened on her hand. She smiled as she focused once again on the menu but she was still able to see him in her peripheral vision.

He narrowed his gaze as he watched her lick her lips. She laughed and turned to Aidan and said, "I think I'll have the cheeseburger instead of my usual chicken salad. What about you?"

Aidan grinned at her, sensing that she was playing with Johnny somehow. He had awoken them earlier after Anthony had gone to get their rooms. He had been quite amused to see their reactions to waking and finding their arms wrapped around one another. Both had shared a heated glance before Aidan had cleared his throat and teased them mercilessly. By the time Elizabeth had exited the vehicle, she had been blushing and Johnny had subtly threatened to smother him in his sleep tonight if he didn't shut the hell up. He couldn't help it. He was having too much fun teasing his friends and he enjoyed seeing what was developing between them.

Looking down at his own menu he said, "Hmm…feeling adventurous are you love? Well I guess I could try something new as well."

Aidan looked at the two sitting before him as he closed his menu. Leaning back and crossing his arms, he grinned wickedly. Elizabeth was barely containing her laughter as she noticed Johnny giving him a dark look, silently threatening him to behave. Ah…his friend knew him so well. This was going to be fun.

"Let's see. I usually get the cheeseburger without onions but what the hell, we're living dangerous tonight, so I think I'll go ahead and add them. After all, _**I**_ won't be kissing anyone. I'm sure that you'll be the ones who partake in that little activity considering how you two were wrapped around one another earlier."

Aidan looked at a scowling Johnny. Biting back his laughter he said, "I do expect that you'll be changing our routine and escorting our dear Elizabeth to her room tonight, right mate?"

He then turned to Elizabeth saying, "You might want to leave the onions off your burger as well Elizabeth because I'm sure Johnny is going to lay one on you as soon as he gets you alone."

Elizabeth who had been silently enjoying the teasing between friends, had taken a sip of her water when he had turned to her. She coughed slightly as she nearly choked upon hearing Aidan's words. Quickly looking at Johnny who had closed his eyes, she thought that he might be trying to avoid lunging across their table and grabbing Aidan by mentally counting to ten. She watched as he exhaled through his nose. Her eyes flicked to a clearly amused Aidan. The man was grinning at her so she arched a brow giving what her friend Felix referred to as her "Bitch Face".

After another look at Johnny, who still had his eyes closed and was shaking his head, she suddenly felt like being mischievous herself.

Slowly nodding her head, she glanced across the table and said, "Hmm...you're right Aidan."

Johnny flinched beside her and she knew that he was listening to her now. Smirking she continued. "No onions tonight. Yes, I'll have to keep that in mind when I place my order."

Aidan took the bait as he leaned across the table smirking. "So you're saying that you want Johnny to kiss you tonight?"

She traced the rim of her glass as she responded, "Of course. Not only do I want it to happen I'm expecting it. Aidan, I'll tell you a little secret. Johnny's kisses are the best I've ever had. So of course I can't wait to have another taste of those lips of his."

Johnny stiffened beside her before whipping his head around to look at her. She winked at a shocked Johnny before turning to look innocently at Aidan. His brows arched in surprise and he laughed aloud. Squeezing Johnny's hand once again, she shrugged her shoulders and waited.

Aidan didn't disappoint. After barking out another loud laugh he said, "Well that's certainly not the reaction I was expecting. I expected you to become a blushing mess like you were this afternoon and for Johnny to threaten me with his fork. I do say this is a surprise because Johnny is the one with red cheeks and you're the one giving me glares and sass."

Elizabeth's mouth lifted slightly. She was trying her best to play it cool but damn if it wasn't funny watching Aidan and Johnny react to her teasing. She had been telling the truth about Johnny's kisses but they didn't need to know that.

Johnny cleared his throat and said, "Well that's Elizabeth. She's certainly full of surprises."

It was Elizabeth's turn to blush as she met the heated gaze of Johnny's eyes.

It was at that moment that Anthony slid into the booth. Looking at the faces around the table and noting their varied expressions, he said, "Well kids what have I missed?"

~J&E~

An hour later, the four found themselves in one of the motel rooms. Anthony and Aidan were seated around the small table by the door while Elizabeth sat quietly on the bed, her eyes following Johnny's every move. Johnny was pacing back and forth like a caged lion, running his hands through his hair as he thought about everything

Anthony had just related all that he had discovered during his last meeting and his latest phone call. Everything about the Soleitos and Heather's involvement had been revealed and now he was sitting back, waiting to see what the other three would suggest before he brought up his plan. Oh boy, he knew John wasn't going to like it and he was bracing himself for the blow back. He was pretty sure Cookie would be willing to help but it might take a subtle reminder of her boys and their safety to get her to agree. He'd have to find away to remind her without John hearing about it though. His only problem was with Aidan. He couldn't figure out his purpose for being here. Sure he was friends with his son John, but really, the guy was useless. Almost as useless as the Spencer brat. Ethan, who they still haven't been able to get in touch with. Something wasn't right there and he had his men on that issue but for now he focused on Aidan. He didn't know what to do with him. He wasn't contributing anything to this little adventure of theirs and he was itching to drop him off at the nearest airport or train station. The man wasn't pulling his weight and he was convinced that the British man was just along for the free ride. Anthony sat back and sighed as he continued to watch the three before him.

Elizabeth sat up and looked at Anthony as he waited for one of them to speak. He held his breath and knew that this was the moment. Cookie, beauty, brains and gumption was going to suggest just what he wanted. He knew it. He watched as her eyes flicked to Johnny before she cleared her throat and met his own stare.

"You know, if anyone will be able to fill in the blanks about what happened, it's going to be Heather. I hate to suggest this because the woman has brought nothing but trouble to my family but we need to see her and find out what she knows. However, she's not going to help or volunteer any information out of the goodness of her heart. No, she's going to want something. She's going to need something extremely valuable in return for her cooperation. That is, if she agrees."

Anthony watched as John stopped pacing and looked at Elizabeth. He swallowed. This was it. Narrowing his gaze at the woman before him he said, "I'm glad you think so Cookie. I've been thinking about this and I've got a plan. You're the best person for this little mission because you're going into Ferncliff to talk to her and if she agrees you're going to feed her information about Steven Lars in return. You'll have to sneak in this time though and get in and out quickly…."

A furious Johnny interrupted him.

"Have you lost your fucking mind? She's not breaking into Ferncliff! In case you've forgotten, her face is on every damn newspaper and being shown on every news bulletin. She's risked enough for me and I'm not putting her in that danger or in the position of being captured for some freaking nut job."

Johnny's chest was heaving and his eyes were black as he loomed above his father, his hands splayed flat on the table. Aidan was standing beside Anthony and waiting for the next move.

Elizabeth was standing to the side watching all three men. She watched Johnny try to rein in his temper and she couldn't stop the fluttering in her chest. He was willing to fight for her and keep her safe. The intensity that he showed in doing so was something she wasn't prepared to see. She watched as Johnny stepped back, the heel of his palms digging into his eyes before slowly sliding over his face as he breathed in and out rapidly. Seeing his eyes soften a little as he looked at her, she felt a rush of emotion sweep over her. Whatever this was between them was growing progressively fast for both of them. She hadn't felt like this before and it thrilled her and scared her at the same time.

She watched as he turned back to his father and growled out, "Find another way."

He then started pacing again and Aidan sat back down in the chair, ready to spring up if needed.

Elizabeth softly said, "He's right Anthony. I can't do it. I'm not going to be able to sneak into a prison or medical facility again after doing so at Pentonville, even with a disguise. I'm taking a risk every time I go out in public now but trying to pull the same stunt at Ferncliff is just begging to be caught. The security measures at Ferncliff will more than likely have been tightened as a precaution to keep something like that happening at their facility. I can't risk it, I'm sorry but I have to think of my boys. I can't go to prison."

Johnny stopped his pacing to stand beside her. Putting his arm around her waist he tugged her into him and said, "I'm not going to let that happen."

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Johnny, hugging him tightly. He rested his chin on her head and glared at his father across the room.

Aidan spoke up and said, "I'll do it."

Three sets of eyes whipped to him and he grinned. "I can do it. I'm an ex special ops agent after all. I've gotten into and out of more secure buildings than that of Ferncliff I can assure you. I've trained with some of the best agents in the world."

Anthony snorted before saying, "Yeah? We'll what were you doing in prison then 007?"

Aidan rolled his eyes and said, "I thought I deserved to be there. I...um...didn't think I had anything on the outside to live for but Johnny helped me to see that I do. So I'd like to help make sure that we all stay free and if that means that I have to take a risk and break into Ferncliff to see this Heather Webber, then I will."

Anthony crossed his arms and said, "Meh….if you're willing to do it then it's fine with me. It's about time you started to pull your weight around here. As long as we get to Heather and see what she's hiding in that cracked brain of hers, I'm okay with it."

Aidan stood and walked toward his two friends.

"I don't want to put you in any more danger either Elizabeth. You've been too kind to me to throw you to the wolves, so to speak."

Elizabeth walked up to Aidan and hugged him. Pulling away she said, "You don't have to do this either. I'm sure we can come up with another plan."

He laughed and said, "Of course I have to do this sweetheart. Johnny would really smother me in my sleep tonight if I agreed with Anthony's plan." With a wink at her, he crossed his arms.

She laughed and said, "Well if you're sure you can do this, then I have just one condition. Don't get caught and thrown back into prison. I've already broken you out once; don't make me do it again."

Aidan chuckled and looked at Johnny. "You better keep this one mate. If not, I'm going to seriously give thought to wooing her away from you with my charming accent and dashing good looks."

Johnny shook his head and before he could reply, he felt Elizabeth's arm wrap around his and he heard her teasingly say, "Sorry but I found that I recently have a thing for musicians. So unless you can play the piano like Johnny, I'm certain that you won't be able to charm me with that accent alone."

Johnny looked down into her eyes, sparking with humor and affection and grinned. Looking back to his friend he said, "Oh trust me, I plan on keeping her. But she's right about the other thing, you don't have to do this Aidan. You have a chance with talking to the Slaters in Pine Valley and getting them to recant the charges. I want that to happen for you and you can't get that chance behind bars."

Aidan sighed and nodded his head. "I'm aware of that and I know the risks involved but we need to know why Heather kidnapped your father and who set you up for his murder otherwise we've escaped and put Elizabeth in danger for no reason."

Anthony spoke up and said, "Well if you three are through bitching about friendship and if John is through marking Elizabeth as his territory, how about we get down to business. Let's come up with a plan."

Hours later and well into the night, they had a beginning of a plan. Aidan would be going into Ferncliff to speak with Heather and in exchange for information; he would offer a pre-paid cell phone for her to call the prison where Steven Lars was being held. It was an offer she couldn't refuse since she had been denied the privilege at her sentencing."

Sometime that night, Elizabeth had fallen asleep on one of the beds after recalling all that she knew about Heather. As she listened to them dissect all the details and argue over how to do things she had closed her eyes, unable to resist the pull of sleep.

* * *

The next morning Elizabeth awoke to an empty room with a blanket pulled over her. Siting up and looking around, she spotted a note on the nightstand by the bed. Picking it up, she read it.

"_Good Morning Beautiful. We've gone to get breakfast and I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful lying there. I've brought your bag from the other room and it's by the door. I'll be back soon. JZ_

Elizabeth smiled and traced the note with her fingertips as she lay back in bed staring at it. Sitting up once again and throwing back the cover, she found her bag and made her way into the bathroom. It was time to start her day.

Finding her guys sitting at the table as she walked out of the bathroom later she smiled. Her guys, that's what they were becoming. As much as she had loathed Anthony and despite his cranky demeanor, she had grown somewhat fond of him and Aidan was becoming a close friend. Johnny was certainly leaving his mark upon her as well. He had branded her with his kiss and she knew that he was already working on leaving his mark upon her heart. She'd be lying if she said she didn't want to leave her mark on his heart and body as well. She sighed as she took in his appearance from behind. Yep...she definitely liked the look of his body.

Strolling over to the table, she lightly trailed her fingers up Johnny's back as she took a seat beside him and greeted them with a "Good Morning."

They others greeted her in return and she leaned over to give Johnny a kiss on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "Thanks for the note." Smiling at his surprised expression at her kiss, she found herself thinking of the way his muscles felt beneath her fingertips. Unaware of her smirk she reached out, took her cup of coffee from Aidan, and unwrapped her blueberry muffin.

Looking up again she said, "So tell me what you guys decided on last night."

After hearing the plan, she spoke up and said to Anthony, "Since you have the plan figured out, just what am I going to be doing while the two of you sit in the parking lot waiting for Aidan?"

Anthony cackled and said, Uh uh…Cookie. After all the hell my son was willing to bring down on me over you being involved in this plan, you're staying out of the way. As I've been told,—he glared at his son—your safety is the number one priority. You're sitting this one out. In fact I think you should stay here while we do the dirty work."

Johnny said, "NO, I'm not leaving her behind and I'm definitely not leaving her alone anywhere. What if we get caught? She would be stuck here by herself. She's not leaving my sight Pops."

Anthony grinned and said, "I thought you might say that. This morning I gave a call to my guys. I've arranged for him to set up a safe house not far from here and he's bringing us another vehicle as well. Since you're so adamant about Cookie being safe and out of the way of danger, it seems only fair that you stay here with her. Aidan and I can handle this next part of the plan. After all, he's a regular old' 007 and I'm an evil genius. As the kids say, "We've got this."

Aidan chuckled and said, "Sounds like a splendid plan old man. We get in to see Heather and meet up with these two later and Johnny makes sure that our dear Elizabeth is safe. I'm sure he'll enjoy having a hands on approach—he smirked at his friend— when it comes to keeping her within his sights at all times."

Elizabeth's eyes widened at Aidan's words and at the thought of being alone with Johnny and she quickly turned to him. He was looking at his father and Aidan with his arms crossed and a calculating expression on his face. She licked her lips waiting to hear the decision that he would make. She couldn't deny wanting to have some time alone with Johnny to get to know him better and to see what was between them. The thought of them staying together, alone in a house away from the world, gave her butterflies. She was excited at the possibility and hoped that he would agree to letting Anthony and Aidan handle this part of the plan. After all, once they talked to Heather they were going to meet up again and proceed with the next plan. Of course she would understand his need to be there since Heather could possibly know why he was set up but honestly, she hoped he chose to stay here with her.

Johnny sighed and said, "Fine. We'll stay behind."

Elizabeth took a sip of her coffee trying to hide her smile.

* * *

**There you go...Chapter 14 is finished and we have our couple getting ready to spend some quality time together. ALONE! LOL I think you guys are going to love this next chapter and I can't wait to get it up for you to read. So how about leaving a review and letting me know what you think about everything so far.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Look it's another update! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I'm going to go ahead and tell you that this chapter is pure fluffy goodness concerning Johnny and Liz. My romantic muse had so much fun with this chapter. I've had this idea outlined for the longest time and I'm so glad that I reached the point to write it and can now share it with you. Thanks for the reviews, follows and messages. You guys are the best and I love hearing what you think.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to GH/ABC.**

* * *

_I forgot to mention in the last chapter that on All My Children, Aidan really was a former special ops agent and investigator. He's got skills as well as an accent! I didn't make that part up. _

* * *

Elizabeth sat in the passenger seat as Johnny navigated the slow moving traffic on the two-lane road, which continued into the little town known as Beecher's Corner. Elizabeth had surprisingly visited the town once before during the previous year. It was a very small and charming town and she had noticed its appeal immediately upon her visit. She had ventured into the town to post bail for Jason when he had been detained on charges for killing the nightmarish artist known as Franco. Although she hadn't been in the tiny town for more than an hour on her last visit, she remembered the landscape well. It actually happened to have an open town square, the streets were lined with charming storefronts, and the town had only one traffic light. She remembered thinking that Norman Rockwell would have loved illustrating this tiny picturesque town with it's wholesome atmosphere.

She was still a little nervous about this being the location for their safe house since she had interacted with the local law enforcement once before and she was especially nervous with it being even smaller than Port Charles. She feared that someone would recognize them in a town with so few people. Surely newcomers would stick out among the residents. She had mentioned her previous visit to Johnny and her fears as soon as they had found out the name of their destination. He had soothed her fears of being recognized by holding her hand and promising that he wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

As they waited for the traffic to inch forward, she turned to Johnny and asked, "Why do you think there are so many people ahead of us? You don't think the police are conducting a traffic stop do you?"

Johnny turned toward Elizabeth and lifted his shades before replying. "I'm not sure why so many people are heading into town but I can definitely say there aren't any cops waiting to pull us over. I'm assuming there's some kind of town function that's happening. From here, I can see a banner and people seem to be walking around town."

Elizabeth smiled and said, "Oh…It must be the Apple Festival."

At Johnny's confused look, she told him how she remembered the welcoming sign that was posted about two miles back. The sign had read, _Welcome to Beecher's Corner. Population: 3,784 Home of the Sunshine Apple Festival._

As they approached the town, the wide banner staked into the ground along the side of the road did announce that the Apple Festival was taking place and people were strolling around the town square visiting booths as well as street vendors. Elizabeth had a fleeting thought of how she would love to bring her boys here so that they could experience the festival. She looked out the window and frowned as she thought of her boys. She missed them so much. As she watched a few children playing in the grass by a fountain, her lips started to tremble and her eyes began to fill with tears. Cameron would have loved to get his face painted at the booth on the corner and she knew that little Jakey would have insisted on getting one of the large yellow balloons being sold on the sidewalk at the café. A tear slipped down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away but soon another followed in its path.

Johnny glanced at Elizabeth and noticed her staring at the children across the street as he waited for the pedestrians to cross. He saw her wipe away a tear and knew that she must be missing her boys. Looking around the town as he steered the car forward, he quickly pulled into a parking space. Elizabeth turned toward him with a questioning glance and he felt his chest tighten at how incredibly blue her eyes had become with her silent tears. She was breathtaking and before he knew it, he had spoken.

"You're so beautiful, even when you're crying." Realizing that he had said that aloud, he cleared his throat and said, "I promise I'll get you back to your boys."

He reached up and rubbed his thumb across her cheek to wipe away a tear that she had missed. Johnny watched as she closed her eyes and a blush crept its way into her tear stained cheeks. He leaned forward and captured her lips in a soft kiss, his hands entangling in her soft curls. When he pulled back he brushed an errant strand behind her ear and he said, "Do you want to explore the town with me?"

He grinned and followed up with, "I'll even buy you a candy apple."

Elizabeth laughed as she wiped both of her cheeks. She leaned forward, placed a quick kiss upon his lips, and said, "Make it a cotton candy and you have a deal."

They prepared to disguise their appearance before they exited the car. Johnny who had the beginning of a full beard by now, slipped on his baseball cap and shades as Elizabeth quickly braided her hair into two twin braids that rested on her shoulders. The style gave her already youthful appearance an extra innocence and she slipped on her sunglasses as well. It wasn't much but her wigs and contacts were in her bag in the trunk. She said a quick prayer for them to go unnoticed before Johnny opened her door and gently pulled her out onto the sidewalk. Immediately after she straightened her clothes, Johnny grabbed her hand and they began walking, blending in with the crowd. To an observer, they appeared as a normal couple strolling along the sidewalk and taking in the sights.

As Johnny walked along the sidewalk with Elizabeth by his side, he felt contentment. Although they could be recognized at any moment, the woman beside him was smiling and enjoying her cotton candy. That alone made him happy. Her tears were gone and her eyes sparkled once again with warmth. He looked down at her, grinned, and watched as she pinched off a piece of the pink fluffy cloud popping it into her mouth. She saw that he was watching her and she pulled off another bite and wordlessly offered to feed it to him. He opened his mouth to take it and before she could pull away, he grabbed her wrist holding her hand in place and sucked the sweet confection off the tip of her fingers, twirling his tongue around to make sure he got every last piece of sugar before releasing her fingers with a loud pop. She smirked at him and pinched off another piece for herself, sucking the cotton candy off the same fingers that were just in his mouth. Johnny felt his stomach tighten as desire swirled within him.

He leaned in and whispered into her ear, "Mmmm…the cotton candy may be delicious but your fingers tasted sweeter. I'm sure the rest of you will as well."

Elizabeth's thoughts of trying the apple pie on display at the stand beside her halted as she felt Johnny breathe his statement into her ear. God the man made everything sexy. Who knew that she could now add cotton candy to her aphrodisiac list? She shuddered and looked up to meet his gaze but he had turned his head toward his left, a small smile lifting the corner of his lips as he watched a kid try to pop balloons with a dart at one of the booths. As she watched the man beside her, she thought about how her day had been so far. She had spent the day with Johnny alone and had been pleased that there had not been any awkward silences between them. Their conversation in the car as they parted from Aidan and Anthony had been filled with facts about one another and their lives outside of being on the run. She had told Johnny about her boys, how she had come to be in Port Charles and her love for painting. In return he had told her about his own childhood, his love for his sister Claudia and how much he loved playing the piano. She felt as if she knew him and yet she knew that there was so much more to Johnny that she didn't know. When their conversation had reached a conclusion, they were able to sit in a comfortable silence with one another as he continued to drive. She didn't feel a need to fill the void with chatter and neither did he. They would pick up the conversation when the need to speak occurred and in between, they would hold hands. The same could be said for this moment as well. They strolled along the sidewalk, holding hands and just enjoying each other's company.

Elizabeth placed her cotton candy stick in the trash as they rounded the corner of yet another busy street. As she walked back toward Johnny, she removed her sunglasses and placed them on her head. The sun was setting and she didn't need them anymore. Johnny did the same and as they looked into one another's eyes, he grabbed both of her hands and pulled her into him. As she wrapped her arms around him he looked down and said, "You know, this could be considered a date for us."

Elizabeth smiled up at him and said, "Yeah, it could be. I like the idea that our first date involved cotton candy, apples and you winning me a stuffed bear."

Johnny shook his head and scrunched up his brow in confusion. "But I haven't won you a stuffed bear, Elizabeth."

She giggled and said, "Not yet, but there's your chance over there. I like the really big white one with the pink bow by the way." She motioned with a nod of her head at the booth behind him where one of those water pistol games was set up.

Johnny looked over his shoulder at the booth and then back to a smiling Elizabeth.

"Well it seems that I need to win my girl a bear."

Elizabeth, thrilled with being called his girl, rubbed her hands along Johnny's chest and said, "Yeah you do."

He grabbed her hand and they made their way over to the booth. After paying the vendor, Johnny picked up the water pistol and waited for the buzzer to sound, signaling the beginning of the round. Johnny fired at the targets and hit most of them but missed a few. The vendor offered him a small bear for his prize and Johnny looked at Elizabeth with a raised brow.

"How about this one, Darlin'?"

Elizabeth crossed her arms, raised her own brow, and said, "That's not the one that I want."

Johnny shook his head at her. Smiling, he turned back to the vendor, and slapped another dollar on the counter. "My girl wants the biggest bear you have so it looks like I'll be playing another round."

Johnny ended up playing three more rounds and still hadn't been able to hit all the targets as they moved down the line. He looked back at her and said, "What if I buy it for you?"

Elizabeth laughed aloud and walked up to his side. Leaning in so that the vendor couldn't hear what she had to say, she replied, "No deal. Really Sweetie, I thought you would be better at this kind of game considering your profession."

At his furrowed brow and glare, she grinned saucily at him. She took a dollar out of her pocket and laid it on the counter and said, "My turn."

Johnny watched as Elizabeth walked up to the counter and picked up the water gun. He admired the way she held the gun and looked down the barrel. He could almost imagine her holding a real gun and as the image worked its way into his thoughts, he had to swallow and clear his throat. She would be so incredibly sexy holding his gun and it would be such a turn on standing behind her showing her how to aim and take a shot. He made a mental note to teach her how to shoot when they got a chance. It was one fantasy that he wouldn't mind bringing to life.

Looking over her shoulder, she smirked at him once again and turned around in time for the buzzer to go off. He watched as Elizabeth hit every target, the water making a pinging sound as she knocked over the little targets. She even hit the ones during the lightening round undoubtedly winning the giant ass bear that he had spent the last 20 minutes trying to win for her. He realized that Elizabeth already knew how to shoot and he felt both equal parts desire and embarrassment at having been bested by her. She really was full of surprises.

The vendor handed Elizabeth the big white bear with a small smile and she promptly turned to Johnny with a cheeky grin and said, "Look sweetie, I've won you a bear."

Johnny pulled her and the giant bear into a hug and said, "You know, I don't know which I'm more embarrassed about. The fact that I now have a huge white bear to call my own or that I didn't win it for you."

Elizabeth reached up on her toes and ran her hands through his hair before she pecked him with a small kiss. "Hmm...you can make it up to me some other time or... in some other way."

Johnny rubbed his nose against hers and huskily said, "Yeah? I like the sound of that."

They pulled apart and continued to walk around the town. Elizabeth on one side of him holding his hand and a giant white bear on his other side, tucked tightly under his arm. Soon they rounded a corner and came within an area set up for enjoying music. Couples were dancing and sitting at tables. Musicians were playing up on a stage before them and above them white lights were draped in a crisscrossing design giving off a soft glow. Johnny looked at Elizabeth and simply said, "Dance with me."

As she nodded her head, Johnny set the bear at an empty table and drew Elizabeth into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands along her hips, his thumbs slipping beneath her top and rubbing the bare skin above her jeans. They began to sway.

Elizabeth placed her head on Johnny's chest and his arms tightened around her bringing her even closer. She rubbed her nose along the fabric of his shirt taking in his scent and closing her eyes. She loved the way Johnny smelled even though she had yet to identify the mystery scent that he wore. She was sure it was a mixture of soap and cologne but yet entirely Johnny. The word, pheromones, popped in her head. Something she apparently recalled from a long ago Anatomy and Physiology class lecture. She wasn't so sure if that was the case. Whatever it was, she loved it. She took another whiff and she slid one of her hands from his shoulder, placed it over his heart, and felt the steady thump as it beat beneath her palm. As far as first dates went, this one surpassed every other date that she had experienced. She couldn't have asked for anything better. It was fun, romantic and filled with laughter. She knew that she would never forget the look on Johnny's face when she had presented him with the bear. Thinking about his expression brought a small smile to her face even now.

She felt his hand rub gently up her back and she sighed. She felt safe within his arms and she felt as if she belonged. What did that mean for her? Was Johnny the proverbial "One"? She had never believed in love at first sight or having one soul mate for the rest of one's life but she certainly hadn't felt this way in such a short amount of time with Lucky, Ric or Jason. Her body and heart reacted so differently to him than the other men in her life. She had maintained some semblance of control with the others but here with Johnny, she was practically giving her heart and body away to a man that she had only known for a few weeks. Of course, she had known _of_ him before busting him out of prison but the past few weeks living on the run and being in his presence had simply acted as a catalyst allowing her simmering emotions to catch fire and blaze brightly within her. She knew she couldn't fight it and she honestly didn't want to any more. She was also pretty sure that Johnny was feeling some of the same feelings that she was experiencing. The way he had blown up at his father over her being involved in something dangerous, his need to protect her, the way he tenderly held her as they danced and the way he kissed her made her think that he was feeling strong emotions for her too.

Elizabeth's brain processed thoughts at a rapid pace as she absorbed her inner thoughts, feelings and observations about Johnny. Things started clicking in place and she closed her eyes as she thought everything through. She realized the true depth of her feelings, her eyes snapped open and widened, her hands clutching at Johnny unconsciously. It had been two days since their first kiss and here she was accepting that she had fallen in love with him. She, Elizabeth Imogene Webber, had fallen in love with Johnny Zacchara. Surprisingly she didn't panic at the revelation. Instead, she buried closer to Johnny, basking in his warmth and the safety that his arms provided. Her sudden realization caused her to pull away from his chest. As she looked up into those beautiful brown eyes of his and found him looking at her with such tenderness and passion, she felt her stomach flutter with butterflies.

Johnny had been aware of how closely Elizabeth held him and how she sighed into his chest as they danced. To him, it didn't sound like a frustrated sigh but one of contentment. He knew how she felt. The feel of her wrapped in his arms, after spending a day like today with her, just solidified everything that he had been wondering about when it came to how he felt about her her. He had never experienced feelings like this for any woman. Not even Lulu, a girl that he had once been serious about years ago. No, Elizabeth brought forth something primal in him. He wanted to protect her, claim her, cherish her and definitely keep her. He was sure that he was falling in love with her. Instead of the thought scaring him, he embraced the emotion. She was beautiful, magnificent, brave, intelligent, loyal and so strong. Therefore, when he felt her pull away and he looked down into those beautiful blue eyes of hers, he knew without a doubt that she was the one for him. He loved her and he knew that he would do anything to keep her.

He leaned down and captured her lips with his own pulling them into a slow, soft and simple kiss.

Elizabeth opened her eyes after the kiss with Johnny and knew that she was looking into her future and she wasn't afraid or apprehensive at the thought. As she realized this, she pulled him back to her mouth and claimed his lips as her own, sucking his bottom lip between hers and tugging on it with her teeth before slipping her tongue into his mouth. She clasped her palms against his cheeks, pouring every ounce of her feelings for him into that kiss, and hoped that she branded his heart and mind as much as he had branded hers. She wanted him, all of him and she meant to have him. She heard him groan and she smiled against his lips. She pulled away, looked into his eyes once again, and said, "How about we grab your bear and get out of here?"

Johnny grabbed her hand, scooped the bear up in his arms, and swiftly pulled a giggling Elizabeth behind him, leading her back to their car.

* * *

**Well what do you guys think? Too much fluff? LOL I couldn't stop grinning at the thought of Johnny's reaction to Liz beating him at a game for a stuffed bear. I hope that you guys enjoyed it as much as I did. How about them realizing that they love each other? If you don't mind leave a review and let me know what you guys liked, didn't like and what you flipping loved!**

* * *

**I'm thankful for all my reviewers and I'm messaging those that I can but for the Guest Reviewers who I can't message, this is for you!**

**_Trini12180: _**_Thank you so much for your reviews for chapters 13 and 14! I'm glad that you're enjoying the banter between them and Aidan! Jason won't be a part of this story. As much as I love Liason and jealous Jason, I'm gonna have to leave him tied up to a chair in a room on Cassadine Island waiting for my Special Ops agent to come and free him. Perhaps in a sequel? You never know. ;) _

_**JL:** Thanks for leaving reviews and THANK YOU for thinking that I have talent. You made me smile and I'm so glad that you're enjoying the story. I have such a crush on my Aidan and I want him to have a love interest but like you I have no clue who he could be paired with from the show. If you get an idea let me know! I miss Johnny on the show as well as Liz! Where is our girl these days? She should be front and center in my opinion but I'm biased since she's my fave! I hope you enjoy the new update! _

_**Jen**: I'm so glad that you enjoyed their first kiss. I hope you enjoy the new updates as well. Thanks for leaving a review! _

_**JenM**: I miss Lizzie as well. I wish they would let her out to play. I'm sure she would shake up Port Charles and take it by storm! It's too bad the writers won't write for Liz, she has so much potential. I hope you enjoy the updates and Thanks for reviewing!_

_**NinLil:** I'm so glad that you're enjoying the story and that you enjoyed the kiss and the snuggles! Snuggles are the best aren't they? ;) I hope you enjoy the updates and Thanks for leaving a review!  
_

_**Punkie: **Thanks for once again leaving an amazing review! I love reading them. :D I hope you enjoy this update as well. It's a bit fluffy and sweet and they just might be heading toward more action. ;) I think it's safe to say that Johnny destroyed Liz's walls. He climbed, conquered and claimed those bitches! LOL I'm soo debating on whether or not to post that drabble about Jax Teller and Liz. I'm a bit nervous about posting it. Perhaps when this fic is over. I'm glad that you like the bad boys too. There's just something about them!  
_


	16. Chapter 16

** AN:**

** Thanks for all the reviews, messages and follows. You guys are truly the best. Now...this chapter has been the cause of severe anxiety for me since the last chapter. I've gone over this several times, rewritten parts and considered walking away from the whole thing because once I post this chapter, well it's out there on the web. (Eeep) So if you find any errors that I've missed or if something doesn't make any sense, it's probably because of my anxiety that I've completely messed it up and missed catching the mistakes. This has to be the chapter that I'm the most insecure about because of the content. Which is why I've taken to drinking a large margarita before posting. I needed some liquid courage. :D Anyways...I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

Chapter 16

Elizabeth felt her back collide with the door, causing the window pane to rattle behind her and an "oomph" to spill from her lips. Johnny's mouth covered hers, quickly stealing the sound as well as her breath. She felt his hands tangle in her hair, wildly undoing the braids as his long tapered fingers clasped her head and brought her mouth closer to his. Elizabeth moaned as her tongue touched his. God, could the man kiss! He tasted faintly of the cotton candy that they had shared earlier and she reveled in the sensations coursing through her at the moment. As his tongue danced with hers, she slid her fingers into his hair and scraped her nails along his scalp before tugging on the silky strands. She loved the feel of his hair in her hands. Hearing a groan she smiled against his lips before pulling him closer to her, arching against him, winding her arms around his back. She was on fire for him. She wanted to feel him, touch him, taste him and most of all she wanted to explore him. Every inch of that wonderful body of his was begging to be explored by her fingers and mouth. Maybe it was the artist inside her that longed to map and study every detail, to observe every muscular plane hidden beneath his clothes and every sensual spot that she could find, but Elizabeth briefly thought that it was the woman who Johnny was awakening within her or perhaps a combination of both. Johnny's body was a blank canvas for her and she craved to paint memories along his body with her lips, licks, kisses and sighs of pleasure.

They hadn't made it inside the house yet and they were already going hot and heavy against the front door. The car ride to the safe house had been filled with tension. Their desire for one another crackling through the small car's interior like electricity. Thank goodness for the GPS system guiding them to their destination because between the stolen kisses at stop signs, hands trailing against thighs and fingers entwining together in anticipation, Elizabeth was sure that if they had relied on needing to read a map, they wouldn't be here. Instead, they would probably be going at it in the backseat like a couple of teenagers.

Johnny suddenly picked her up and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms encircling his neck. She moaned at the close contact as he ground his hips against her. She nipped at his lower lip showing her appreciation, soothing the sting with a flick of her tongue. He pulled back to rain kisses along cheek, down her jaw and across her neck before returning to her mouth devouring her with his lips, robbing her of breath once again and she loved it! As they broke apart for air, their chests panting, she met Johnny's smoldering gaze with one of her own before licking her swollen lips and letting out a sultry chuckle. She eagerly pulled his mouth back to hers and set out to consume him this time. Her body's reaction to the man within her arms and her love for him was fueling the fire burning within Elizabeth's veins. She wanted him and needed him. She felt a hand at her hip reach behind her and caress her bottom before sliding over the curve of her leg, anchoring it to him even tighter as he pushed against her. This time they both groaned in pleasure.

Johnny rested his forehead against Elizabeth's, gasping for air to replace the breaths that she had stolen with her last kiss. His eyes were closed in hopes of focusing and calming his raging emotions. He needed to get them inside the house. He wasn't about to make love to her for the first time against the door where anyone driving by could see them; on the other side of the door, perhaps, but not this side. Her fingers were threading though his hair and she was peppering kisses along his jaw, biting his ear lobe, kissing his cheeks, his nose and his eyes all the while making this incredibly sexy noise. It was almost as if she were purring. She was going to be the death of him. He knew it as sure as he knew his name. No woman had ever incited this much lust, passion and love within him. He was afraid to look up into those sapphire eyes filled with desire only to lose control and not give a fuck who came by in the next 5 minutes because he was sure he'd have her naked by then.

He reluctantly set her down and managed to say albeit huskily, "We need to take this inside." When he heard her breathy laugh as she stepped to his side, trailing her hand down his chest, across his stomach, around his hip and over his ass stopping to give it a grab, his stomach muscles tightened in anticipation and he jammed the key in to the lock giving the door a push. Once it was open, he had every intention of pulling Elizabeth in after him and getting back to those delicious lips of hers but she side-stepped around him and flipped on the lights. As their eyes adjusted to the harsh light, he saw Elizabeth examining her surroundings. He stood frozen. Her hair, once in braids, was now free and tousled; her lips swollen from his kisses and her face flushed. She was stunning and something roared to life within him knowing that he had made her look that way. He swallowed and managed to close the door behind him, flipping the locks in place. He watched as she slipped through the small living room, giving him a shy glance over her shoulder and he had no choice but to follow.

Elizabeth was exploring her new home. It was small but it would suffice. They had entered in through the small living room. To her right was a kitchen and ahead of her was a hallway. With a glance to Johnny, she made her way into the darkness. They were communicating with looks for the moment. Breaking the silence with words seemed wrong for now. So she continued to explore. The first door on the left was the bathroom. She left the light on and made her way to the room across the hall, leaving Johnny propped against the wall, arms crossed with an intense look upon his face, watching her every move. The second room was an empty room, probably meant to be a bedroom. Elizabeth closed the door behind her. Straight ahead at the end of the hallway, was the last door. It had to be the master bedroom. Reaching down she slipped off her shoes. As Johnny's breath hitched behind her, she smiled.

She made the last few steps toward the door, hearing soft thumps behind her, and knew that it was his boots hitting the carpeted floor. She stopped and stripped off her socks and her bare toes sank into the soft carpet. She dropped the crumpled garments on the floor and squished her toes into the carpet, enjoying the sensation before she turned the knob to enter the bedroom. The light from the hall illuminated the space and she could make out a full bed before her in the center of the room, a chair beside the window and a dresser against the wall. The room was small but big enough to accommodate two people. She listened for any sound behind her and she heard Johnny breathing. Elizabeth reached for the hem of her shirt, slowly brought it up her body, and finally tossed it into the chair. Biting her lip, she glanced over her shoulder at Johnny, shyly meeting his eyes with her own. Two long strides later and his chest pressed against her back. She felt the warmth radiating from his body and she sighed, leaning against him and closing her eyes at the feel of him behind her.

Johnny's breath caught in his throat as he watched Elizabeth slide her shirt off, revealing creamy smooth skin. It's beauty enhanced by the thin black strips from her bra. He couldn't take the distance between them and his fingers were itching to caress her. He closed the distance between them and touched her, hearing her sigh. The sound was as beautiful as any melody his fingers could play on his piano. He ached to compose a whole song with her breathless moans and cries of pleasure being the notes he would need. He set out to do so as he placed his hands over her shoulders, trailing them very slowly down her arms, eliciting a shiver from her before clasping her hands within his own. As he drew her closer to him and embraced her from behind, he nudged the soft spot behind her ear with his nose breathing in her scent. The small gasp that escaped her mouth was music to his ears and he knew that this moment was to be the beginning of his greatest composition, the one that would show his love for Elizabeth.

As Johnny's touch danced upon her skin, she felt safe, cherished and knew that she would never forget this night. Elizabeth saw their shadows stretching and merging together along the floor with the light from the hall filtering into the room and as she reflected on their shadows, she felt a kiss at the spot where her neck met her shoulder and she shivered. Johnny moved a hand around to her stomach and his fingers splayed across her smooth skin while his other hand trailed back up her arm. Elizabeth rolled her head back to allow him greater access to the sensitive flesh that he was kissing. She reached her hand up and cupped the back of his head and ran her fingers to the base of his neck, sifting her fingers through his hair.

As he trailed kisses up her neck, she clinched her eyes closed and parted her lips. The sensations were crashing over her in waves. Desire, love, need. They were all present as Johnny seduced her with his touch and with his mouth. She needed to breathe now because she knew that in a matter of moments he would be stealing her breath again. His lips felt magnificent as they slowly sucked and nipped at her skin. One hand clutched at her waist as the other drifted across her stomach before sliding up to cup her breast. His long fingers caressed her through her bra and gently plucked at her nipple, rolling it between his fingers and eliciting a moan from her parted lips. She felt Johnny smile against her shoulder as he scattered kisses on her skin.

Johnny's beard scraped against her, sending delicious sensations throughout her body. When his lips sucked her ear lobe between his teeth, she jumped. He chuckled darkly, his breath tickling her ear and he said, "Are you sure about this Elizabeth? "

She turned in his arms to face him at last, placing her hands on his chest. Looking into his eyes, she said, "I've never been more certain about anything in my life, Johnny. I want you, all of you and I want you to make love to me." She watched as desire flared in those rich chocolate orbs of his and she stretched up and placed a tender kiss upon his lips. Standing back on the soles of her feet she reached down and lifted Johnny's shirt, sliding it up slowly, dragging her knuckles against his skin; teasing him with her touch until he took over and whipped it over his head tossing the garment with no care to where it landed.

Johnny reached out, cupped her cheek in his palm, and said, "You're so beautiful Elizabeth and I'm so glad that we're here in this moment, together. Darlin' I have to tell you, I'm certain that when I start to make love to you, I'm not going to want to stop and I'm not just talking about tonight. I'm talking about days, weeks, months and years from now. I'm still going to want you. You need to know before we do this, I'm in all the way. I've fallen in love with you and I plan on doing everything in my power to make you happy and to keep you safe and more importantly by my side. There's no going back for me, Elizabeth. I'm giving you my all."

Elizabeth's heart flipped at Johnny's words. She stepped closer to him and kissed the palm cupping her cheek before she said, "I don't want to go back and I don't want you to go back after this. God, I love you too Johnny and I know it should terrify me considering we barely know each other and we're wanted fugitives but it doesn't. It feels right."

She laughed softly and said, "It all feels right. Being with you feels right, wanting you feels right, loving you feels right, more so than any other thing in my life besides being a mother. I've never felt this way before but I'm sure about how I feel. I don't know what the future holds but I know that if we're facing it together we'll be okay. I love hearing how you want me, want to be with me and want to give me your all. In return, I'm giving you my all. We're in this together, all the way."

Johnny felt a rush of love and desire crash over him and burn through his senses when he heard her say that she loved him and wanted him. It was all that he needed to hear. He swooped down, captured her mouth in his, and set out to claim her as his own. Slowly he sipped at her lips letting his love for her bleed into his kisses. He picked her up and placed her on the bed. She lay on her back looking up at him, her lips swollen and skin glowing in the light shinning from the hall, her hair fanning out in curls along the bed. He knew that he had never seen anything more beautiful than the woman looking up at him with heavy-lidded eyes and a slight smirk gracing her lips.

"See something you like?" Elizabeth licked her lips as she taunted Johnny with the words that began it all for them.

Johnny laughed softly as he kneeled on the bed, his arms bracing him above her. He dipped his head down over her lips and said, "No, I see something that I love."

With that being said, he kissed her. The passion flaring between them once again as he nibbled on her lips and made his way down the smooth column of her neck. Stopping to suck on her pulse point. He could feel it beating rapidly against his tongue and he couldn't help but to smile. Dipping even lower, he pressed soft kisses along her collar bone, sweeping a path to the swell of her breasts covered by her bra. He could feel her hands tugging on his hair as he pulled the black lacy fabric away, allowing her breast to spill over the material. He blew on the tip and looked up at her, seeing her eyes meeting his in anticipation. His stare holding hers, he took her into her mouth and sucked gently and he heard her moan in pleasure. Johnny snaked an arm around her and popped the clasp on her bra, ridding her body of the constricting material as he continued to tease her with his hand and bring the peaks into pebbles. He released her with a loud pop before trailing kisses along the way to the other side, paying an equal amount of attention to it with his mouth as well.

Elizabeth felt her breathing increase as Johnny's mouth danced against her skin and as his hands roamed over her body. She slid her hands through his hair and tugged on the strands. She needed to kiss him, to feel his mouth against hers so she tugged a little harder. Reading her well, he moved back up her body. Their bare chests touching now and the skin to skin contact sent a spiral of heat down to Elizabeth's center. Her nipples pebbled from his attention, grazed against his chest and she raked her nails softly against his back as he kissed her. She slid her fingers around to his belt. Undoing the buckle and finding the button of his jeans, she quickly popped it and unzipped the zipper. She then slid her hands around his hips and into the back of his pants, cupping his ass and bringing him closer to her. They moaned in pleasure and Elizabeth nipped at Johnny's lips. She loved the way he felt against her and the warmth of his body as he hovered above her. Suddenly, he pulled back and sat on his heels looking down upon her. His mouth was swollen from her kisses and his hair was standing on end in different directions and his eyes were burning brightly as he looked at her. She got lost in the beauty that was Johnny.

Johnny gazed down at Elizabeth and tried to control his breathing. He was aching to be inside her. He brushed his fingers down her stomach and felt her muscles clinch. He unbuttoned her jeans and stepped off the bed. He reached up and pulled them off of her in a swoop. He looked back to her and she was biting her lip. Only if she knew how much the sight of her doing so affected him. He trailed his palms along her legs, slowly brushing across her knees making his way up to her hips. As he reached up and inched her black panties slowly down her legs, dropping them on the floor, he felt her shiver. She laid bare before him and he swore. She was beyond beautiful and he needed to make love to her, to show her just how he felt when she looked at him like she did now. She surprised him when she sat up and reached out and began to push his boxers and jeans down his hips. She kissed his stomach and his hands found their way to her hair. She looked up at him and smiled before taking his hand and pulling him back as she lay once again on the bed. He crawled over her and settled between her thighs, kissing her as if he were a man dying of thirst in the desert and she were newly found water. His hands traveled over her body, cupping and teasing her breasts and swirling fingers over her stomach as he traced a path down her body. When he pressed his long fingers against her wetness, he moaned and began to play her like his favorite song. The tempo started slow and increased as she tightened around his fingers and breathily said his name. He watched the sensations play across her face and his belly tightened. He kissed her and moved to settle between her legs.

As she locked her legs around his hips, urging him forward, she watched as Johnny pulled back to look at her. She knew that he didn't want to miss a moment with her and she smiled, thinking how lucky she was to be loved by him. She extended her arm, reaching up to cup his cheek. She loved him and hoped that he could see it reflecting within her eyes.

As he entered her, she gasped and arched against him. Her eyes fluttering closed as he slowly inched forward, giving her time to adjust to him. She gripped his biceps and licked her lips at the feeling of finally having him inside her. Opening her eyes, she met his as he moved forward giving her all of him.

Once he was seated deep within her, Johnny took a moment to just be within the woman he loved. He instinctively knew that nothing in his life would ever compare to the feeling of being inside her, loving her and pleasing her. The love he felt for her coupled with how good it felt to be within her washed over him. He leaned down and kissed her, murmuring "My Elizabeth," "My Love." When he heard her respond saying, "My Heart" as she kissed him fiercely, he began to move. The sounds Elizabeth made beneath him as her nails scored his back were truly the most beautiful notes his ears had ever heard. Later, when she came undone beneath him and around him, and he soon followed he knew that no other music would ever sound as great as that in which they created together.

* * *

Elizabeth curled against Johnny, her head resting on his shoulder as she trailed her fingertips in lazy circles against his chest. Her eyes were closed and a smile graced her lips as she felt Johnny threading his fingers idly through her hair before he placed a kiss against her head. As she relaxed against Johnny's side she listened to his breathing slow and eventually she looked up to see him asleep. His dark lashes fanning against his cheek and his hair tousled against the pillow. The man was incredibly sexy and not only was he a great kisser but a great lover as well. Her body still hummed from the pleasure she had felt with him. She smiled as she settled back against his shoulder, claiming the spot as her own as she placed a light kiss against his skin. She was happy. Honest to God, completely happy even if it was for a brief moment. Here and now, she wasn't worried about the law, escaping a prison sentence of her own, or what crazy stunt Anthony was going to pull off next. No, she was happy to have found a man who she could love, who loved her in return and who wanted to be in her life. The last was probably the most important to Elizabeth. Although they claimed to have loved her, Lucky's infidelity during their marriage and subsequent absence over the recent years and Jason's unwillingness to try to be with her publicly during their relationship, had disillusioned her belief in love; leaving her broken and alone. Johnny's need for her to be by his side, danger be damned, warmed her heart and she loved him more for it. With Johnny's love she was like a phoenix rising from the ashes. She found herself believing in their love and their chances of weathering whatever came their way next. Finally, she had someone who wanted her and loved her as much as she wanted and loved him. Like Johnny, she was going to fight to keep him and to save what they had as they lived life on the run. Even if it meant bringing out Lizzie, the tough as nails younger version of herself. One who didn't put up with the bullshit and went after what she wanted with a vengeance. She had missed that side of herself in the recent years. She smirked at the thought of embracing that side of her again. If anyone was worth Lizzie coming out, it was Johnny. He was a man worth fighting for. If he didn't know it already, he would soon find out that when Lizzie wanted something, she was just as stubborn and tenacious when it came to getting what she wanted and she wanted Johnny. She wanted it all with Johnny.

* * *

**AN: Okay...SO...How was it? Be honest, please! Tell me what worked or didn't work. I need feedback so that I can get over this fear/anxiety and be a better writer. Thanks for reading it and I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter we'll be catching up with Aiden and Anthony. :D**


End file.
